


Sun over Oregon

by stylesgryles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 70s, America, Angst and Feels, Coming of Age, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Oregon - Freeform, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Sexual Content, mentions of Elvis and Fleetwood Mac
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przeprowadzka z Londynu do Oregonu była dla Louisa niespodziewana. Z biegiem czasu przyzwyczaił się jednak do cykania oregońskich świerszczy. Codzienną rutynę zmienia poznanie Harry'ego Stylesa, który pilnuje pewnych drzwi bardziej niż samego siebie.</p><p>AU Ameryka, lata 70'te</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kwiecień 1977, obrzeża miasta Oregon, OR

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem czy uda mi się napisać coś co mam w głowie, ale życzę miłego czytania! Mam nadzieję, że to choć trochę jest oryginalne XD

Przeprowadzka z Londynu do Oregonu była dla Louisa niespodziewana. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że jego ojczym dostanie pracę aż na osobnym kontynencie.

Z jednej strony była to szansa na rozwinięcie jego firmy, ale z drugiej cała rodzina musiała zostawić w Anglii część siebie. Louis i jego cztery siostry spędzili tutaj całe dzieciństwo. Ponadto, Jay spodziewała się bliźniaków, co tym bardziej utrudniało tak długą podróż.

Wspólnie doszli do wniosku, że życie w rozłące nie ma sensu. Wówczas umowa Dana uwzględniałaby jedynie dwie wizyty rocznie. Dlatego też nikt nie brał tej opcji pod uwagę.

Pakując rzeczy do kartonów, Jay nie mogła powstrzymać łez. Opuszczała dom, w którym wychowała swoje dzieci. Wyjeżdżali zostawiając za sobą milion wspomnień.

Podróż samolotem przy czwórce dzieci nie jest niczym przyjemnym, żadne z nich nigdy przedtem nie leciało, w tamtych czasach nie było to jeszcze popularne. Louis wiedział, że jako najstarszy z rodzeństwa musi przejąć na siebie wielką odpowiedzialność. Chciał by Jay nie musiała specjalnie się męczyć.

Na szczęście bliźniaczki usnęły po dwóch godzinach lotu, a Lottie i Fizzy zajęte były sobą. Jay zasnęła na ramieniu Dana. Louis odetchnął z ulgą i zaczął czytać książkę. Tak minęło kilka następnych godzin.

Dan odebrał służbowy samochód i z lotniska udali się do ich nowego domu w samym Oregonie. Louis siedział z tyłu, przytulając do siebie śpiące siostry. Poranna mgła powoli znikała z pól. Słońce wybijało się z nad linii horyzontu, witając nowy dzień w Ameryce.

Na miejsce dotarli około dziewiątej rano. Dom był mniejszy niż ten w Londynie. Był biały, jak większość budynków, które minęli po drodze. Na werandzie przed wejściem stały zwiędłe kwiaty, którymi pewnie nie miał się ktoś zająć. Przy dachu straszyło kilka pajęczyn. Wszyscy przybrali na twarze sztuczny uśmiech, nie chcąc od razu się zniechęcać.

W środku wcale nie było lepiej. Kurz unosił się w skąpo umeblowanych pomieszczeniach. Byli jednak zbyt zmęczeni by zajmować się teraz sprzątaniem. Dan i Jay zajęli sypialnię, w której było ogromne łóżko, wyglądało jak jedno z tych, które widzi się na filmach z lat pięćdziesiątych. Bliźniaczki zajęły pokój z dużym oknem i dwoma skrzypiącymi łóżkami, jego kopia znajdowała się za ścianą, tam szybko znalazły się Fizzy i Lottie. Louis westchnął ze zmęczenia i zszedł z powrotem na dół, zajmując obszarpaną kanapę.

Musieli wypocząć po męczącej podróży, by potem móc zabrać się za sprzątanie i wnoszenie mebli, które czekały na nich w ciężarówce, którą firma przeprowadzkowa zapewniła Danowi.

* * *

_Kwiecień 1977, obrzeża miasta Oregon, OR_

Sprzątanie po poprzednim właścicielu zajęło więcej czasu, niż można by się spodziewać. Całe szczęście cała konstrukcja nie była tak zaniedbana jak wnętrze. Nie było potrzeby wymieniania ścian czy tapet.

Trzeba było wytępić robaki z łazienki, cholerne karaluchy nie dawały za wygraną. Kanapę, na której spał, pierwszego dnia Louis należało porządnie odkurzyć i obić na nowo. Z sypialniami było trochę łatwiej, bo wystarczyło jedynie wypastowanie podłóg i pozbycie się grubej warstwy kurzu. Mały strych stał się pokojem dla Louisa, który wcale nie narzekał, przywykł do ustępowania swoim siostrom. Poza tym po wakacjach nie miał zamiaru spędzać dużo czasu w domu, chciał znaleźć pracę bliżej centrum, potem może znaleźć coś własnego.

Podsumowując, dom był już prawie gotowy, jeszcze tylko kilka, drobnych poprawek. Dan zaczął już jeździć do pracy, codziennie rano, uprzedzając Jay, że jeśli tylko będzie czegoś potrzebować, to wystarczy jeden telefon. Śmieszne, bo tutejszy zasięg na to nie pozwalał

***

Pewnego niedzielnego po południa, Louis huśtał się na huśtawce, która ustawiona była na werandzie przed domem. Obserwował jak wiatr ugina pola zbóż, przysłuchując się cykaniu świerszczy. Co jakiś czas przed jego oczami przejechała ciężarówka. Mieszkali na uboczu, z dala od innych domów. Po mniej więcej tygodniu Louis doszedł do wniosku, że to trochę przygnębiające. W Londynie było pełno ludzi, na każdym kroku mijałeś kogoś, kto przywitałby cię angielskim „dzień dobry”.

Zamyślony, nie poczuł nawet gdy jego mama usiadła obok niego. Miała na sobie zwiewną jeansową sukienkę. Westchnęła i ułożyła dłonie na swoim ciążowym brzuchu, który był coraz większy. Louis uśmiechnął się do niej, ona odwzajemniła uśmiech.

-Cicho tu, huh? –Zaczął.

-Dan mówił coś o starym radiu, które nadal leży w garażu, w jednym z kartonów.

-Będę musiał się za nim obejrzeć, bo nie wiem czy wytrzymam te świerszcze. –Zaśmiał się.

-Przyzwyczaimy się. –Położyła dłoń na jego udzie. –Mi też jest dziwnie, bez ujadającego Kermita i krzyków McGregorów.

-Psina pewnie już powoli zdycha od tych hałasów. –Zażartował.

-Tęsknisz, co?

-Nie da się ukryć. –Wzruszył ramionami.

-Jak my wszyscy Lou. Wiem, że to nie jest wymarzone miejsce dla kogoś w twoim wieku… Dan rozmawiał z kimś z biura, może już w sierpniu uda mu się załatwić ci jakąś pracę.

-Dam radę mamo, naprawdę.

-Wiem, że dasz skarbie, zawsze dajesz radę. –Włożyła palce w jego potargane od wiatru włosy, masując mu głowę, tak jak to robiła kiedy był małym chłopcem.

-A ty? Jak się czujesz?

-Zawsze mogło być gorzej. Szukamy najbliższego szpitala, nie wiem kiedy bliźniaki mogą mnie zaskoczyć. –Zaśmiała się, wolną ręką masując brzuch. -Będzie dobrze, tak? –Uśmiechnęła się czulę, potem odwróciła wzrok w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

***

Któregoś wieczoru Louis leżał w swoim łóżku, cicho słuchając muzyki z radia, które w końcu znalazł. Przez okna dachowe mógł oglądać gwiazdy. Bawił się starą figurką cowboy’a, znalazł ją tu zanim wstawili łóżko. Była z ołowiu, farba dawno odprysnęła, zostawiając małe kawałki kolorowych plam.

Wstał by napić się wody. Zszedł schodami i po omacku zapalił światło. Nadal było ciemno, bo żarówka nie  była rozgrzana, mógł jednak zobaczyć to co chciał. Na lodówce zawieszone były magnesy. Nalazł do szklanki wodę z dzbanka, powinna być zimna, ale przepływ prądu był tu kiepski i lodówka nie chłodziła tak jak powinna.

Oparł się o kuchenny blat, obserwując co dzieje się za oknem. W oddali widać było wysokie, czerwone stodoły, a jeszcze dalej światła miasta i moteli dla kierowców.

Wrócił do pokoju. Był już znudzony życiem w Oregonie, bez kontaktu z nikim w jego wieku.

***

Rano obudził go hałas radia, dochodzący z dołu. Dan majstrował coś przy starym magnetofonie. Klasnął z zadowolenia w dłonie, gdy udało mu się załapać właściwą stację.

W porannych wiadomościach mówili o tym jak Jimmy Carter radzi sobie z nową kadencją jako prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych.

Jay stała przy kuchence przerzucając naleśniki.

-Jesteśmy już typową amerykańską rodziną, skoro słuchamy amerykańskiego radia i jemy naleśniki? –Zażartował, kradnąc z talerza Phoebe kawałek banana.

-Udomowiamy się. –Zaśmiał się Dan, całując Jay w policzek na pożegnanie. Szybko spojrzał na zegarek, chwycił teczkę i wyszedł z domu.

-Lou?

-Mhm? –Zapytał z pełną buzią.

-Nadal nie mogę pozbyć się tego robactwa. –Wskazała palcem na karalucha, który utkwił między żaluzją. –Angielskie środki nie dają rady, więc może mógłbyś pojechać dzisiaj trochę bliżej centrum, znaleźć coś co je wytępi? Dan mówi, że za garażem stoi stary Chevrolet. Mógłbyś go odpalić.

-Um, pewnie, jasne. –Zdziwił się, bo Dan nigdy nic nie wspominał o tym samochodzie.

Nie trzeba go było jednak namawiać dwa razy. Louis wykorzystałby każdą okazję by na chwilę oderwać się od rzeczywistości nudnego Oregonu.

Stary Camaro przykryty był brudnym prześcieradłem i miał wiele rys na lakierze, ale ku zdziwieniu Louisa w miarę łatwo było go odpalić.

Nie będąc pewnym gdzie powinien jechać, jechał po prostu przed siebie, licząc na to, że trafi na jakiś sklep wielobranżowy. Po dziesięciu minutach jazdy trafił na coś co wyglądało jak stacja paliw. Wysiadając z samochodu musiał nieźle się zamachnąć by zamknąć drzwi.

Wchodząc do sklepu usłyszał dzwoneczek, który pewnie wskazywał na jego przyjście. Wewnątrz było bardzo cicho.

-Dzień dobry? –Powiedział w pustą przestrzeń, nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Rozejrzał się wokoło, było tam pełno uginających się regałów. Przy kasie wisiał duży plakat playboya. Postanowił sam poszukać tego, po co tu przyjechał. Najwyżej zostawi pieniądze na ladzie.

Skręcił w jedną z alejek. Po jego prawej ustawione były płatki śniadaniowe, po lewej owoce, które zdecydowanie nie były pierwszej świeżości. Skrzywił się na widok muchy, składającej jaja na spleśniałych brzoskwiniach i odwrócił się w przeciwnym kierunku. Dalej przeszedł obok przeterminowanych puszek i ubogiej kolekcji kosmetyków. W końcu znalazł i regał z detergentami. Musiał unieść się lekko na palcach by dosięgnąć spray na karaluchy. Kiedy poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń, odruchowo chwycił za półkę, zrzucając z niej wszystko na ziemię.

-Spokojnie. –Zaśmiał się nieznajomy.

Louis zaczął podnosić rzeczy z podłogi, a mężczyzna ukląkł obok niego, chcąc mu pomóc. Louis uniósł wzrok i zobaczył twarz przystojnego szatyna. Miał luźno opadające na ramiona loki, schowane pod kapeluszem. Uśmiechał się szczerze, ukazując rząd białych zębów.

-Jestem Harry. –Przywitał się, wyciągając dłoń.

-Uh, Louis. –Powiedział, prostując się, otrzepał spodnie z kurzu.

-Jesteś tu nowy, huh?

-Wieści tak szybko się tu rozchodzą?

-Nie, po prostu rzadko kiedy pojawia się tu nowa twarz.

-Och, um, więc tak, jestem tu nowy. Przeprowadziliśmy się niecały miesiąc temu, nadal się przyzwyczajam. –Wzruszył ramionami.

-Problem z karaluchami, co? –Harry skinął na spray, który Louis trzymał w ręce.

-Cholerstwo, nie da się z nimi nic zrobić.

-Na pewno nie tym. –Harry wyjął spray z jego dłoni i odstawił na puszkę.

-W takim razie czym?

-Nie kupisz nic, co pozbyło się tej zarazy. Wiesz, w zasadzie to jeśli poczekałbyś tu przez chwilę to mogę ci przynieść coś idealnego, autorska mieszanka. –Zaśmiał się.

-Mógłbyś?

-Jasne, poczekaj tu, zaraz wrócę. –Z tymi słowami zniknął na zapleczu. Louis był co najmniej zauroczony wyglądem nieznajomego. Był bardzo postawny, wyglądał na kogoś w jego wieku. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, wyobrażając sobie za wiele. Po chwili Harry wrócił z butelką, od której odprowadzony był wężyk spryskujący.

-Powinno je zabić do końca tygodnia. –Podał mu ją.

-Świetnie. Ile się należy, za tą autorską mieszankę? –Zażartował.

-Powiedzmy, że to prezent powitalny. Witamy w Oregonie. –Zaśmiał się, klepiąc Louisa po plecach.

-Serio? –Zdziwił się.

-Serio, serio. Jakbyś kiedyś był w okolicy to wystarczy, że zwrócisz pustą butelkę.

-Jasne, nie ma sprawy.

-Chciałeś kupić coś jeszcze? –Zapytał, przeskakując za ladę.

-Właściwie, właściwie to nie, to wszystko.

-W takim razie miłego dnia. –Harry uśmiechnął się i uchylił kapelusz.

-Miłego dnia! –Pomachał, wychodząc ze sklepu.

Butelkę ze środkiem na robaki, ostrożnie położył na tylnym siedzeniu. Uśmiechał się do siebie, całą drogę powrotną. Miał zamiar częściej odwiedzać ten sklep. Nie musiał wcale nic kupować, ale może uda mu się porozmawiać trochę z tym czarującym sprzedawcą.

***

Jak było obiecane, karaluchy pozdychały już po dwóch dniach. Jay zachwalała magiczny środek. Zdziwiła ją hojność sprzedawcy, który dał ją Louisowi za darmo. Nalegała by następnym razem chłopak zawiózł mu domowe ciasto w podziękowaniu.

Louis nie próbował się z nią kłócić, choć nie chciał wyjść na idiotę, pokazując się z ciastem w rozpadającym się sklepie. Miał jednak nadzieję, że przynajmniej znowu zastanie tam Harry’ego.

***

Drugi raz kiedy zobaczył się z Harrym był dość spontaniczny. Jay zawołała go z dołu, pakując mu owocowe ciasto do rąk, mówiąc, że ma je zawieźć.

Louis otworzył drzwi sklepu nogą, w rękach trzymając tackę. Tym razem nie było zupełnie pusto. Na ladzie siedział chłopiec, wymachujący nogami w powietrzu, za nim stał Harry, a w tle grała muzyka.

-Dzień dobry. –Przywitał się Louis.

-Louis, prawda? Dzień dobry. –Twarz Harry’ego od razu rozpromieniała. Dźgnął łokciem małego chłopca. –Co się mówi?

-Dzień dobry. –Powiedział spłoszony chłopak.

-Karaluchy wytępione? –Zapytał szatyn, opierając się o ladę. Spod luźnej koszuli widać było tatuaże.

-Jasne, tak, mama była zachwycona. Upiekła ciasto. –Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i wręczył tackę Harry’emu.

-Mmm. –Wymruczał, zacierając ręce. –Elliot, zasuwaj po widelce. –Poprosił chłopca, który od razu zeskoczył na ziemię i pobiegł na zaplecze.

Cały zapał Louisa zniknął. Nie mógł przecież interesować się mężczyzną, który ma dziecko, a w domu pewnie czeka na niego żona.

-Nie musiałeś, ale doceniam. –Uśmiechnął się szczerze.

-Mama nalegała, nie mógłbym jej odmówić. –Wzruszył ramionami. –Och! Zapomniałbym, co do butelki, to podrzucę ją w następnym tygodniu? Mama jeszcze nie zużyła wszystkiego, a chciała zachować w razie wypadku.

-Zatrzymaj ją. –Powiedział, sadzając chłopca z powrotem na blacie. Zaczął kroić ciasto.

-Zmuszasz mnie do tego, żebym naprawdę ci zapłacił. –Nalegał Louis.

-Żartujesz sobie? Przywiozłeś ciasto, ani ja, ani Elliot nie pamiętamy kiedy ostatnio jedliśmy domowy placek. Nie mam czasu, żeby robić takie rzeczy. Wystarczy, że co jakiś czas mnie tym nakarmisz, a mogę robić ci magiczne mieszanki co tydzień. –Zażartował, pakując do ust kawałek ciasta.

-Skoro tak mówisz.

-Częstuj się, przecież nie zjemy tego sami. No chyba, że Elli znowu będzie chciał urosnąć od ciasta, huh? –Połaskotał chłopca, przez co mały nakruszył na ladę.

Kiedy skończyli jeść, a połowa formy była już pusta, Harry zebrał okruchy na dłoń i wyrzucił je do kosza.

-Co to było? –Zapytał Harry z przerażeniem w głosie. –Elliot słyszałeś to? –Popatrzył na chłopca wielkimi oczami.

-Co to było? –Pisnął.

-Nie wiem, ale chyba musisz szybko pobiec po Kapitana Amerykę, bo inaczej to coś nas zaatakuje! –Oznajmił Harry, a Louis odetchnął z ulgą, wiedząc, że to nic poważnego.

-AAAA! –Krzyknął chłopiec, potem pobiegł w stronę zaplecza, znikając tak szybko, że ciężko było go zauważyć.

-Szybko, szybko! –Pośpieszył go, potem z uśmiechem odwrócił się do Louisa.

-Naprawdę myślałem, że coś się stało.

-Wybacz, ale nic innego na niego nie działa.

-Ile ma lat?

-W lipcu skończy pięć.

-Jak bardzo nieodpowiednie będzie jeśli spytam ile ty masz lat?

-Dwadzieścia cztery, ale Elliot to nie mój syn. –Zaśmiał się Harry, a Louisowi nagle zrobiło się głupio.

-Przeprasza-

-W porządku. Ojca nie zna, a mama… -Zrobił przerwę. –Jego mama, um, ona wyjechała.

-Przykro mi.

-Niepotrzebnie, świetnie dajemy sobie radę.

-Widzę. –Przyznał, rozglądając się po sklepie.

-A ty Louis? Ile masz lat?

-Dwadzieścia sześć.

-I co ty tu do cholery robisz? –Zażartował.

-Ojczym dostał tu pracę, przeprowadziliśmy się.

-Jesteście z Anglii, huh? Masz okropny akcent.

-Ej! –Louis położył dłoń na piersi, udając, że jest urażony.

-Strasznie bełkoczecie. –Zaśmiał się Harry.

-Przesadzasz. –Pokręcił głową.

Zanim się spostrzegli, za oknem robiło się ciemno. Louisowi bardzo dobrze rozmawiało się z Harrym. Opowiedział mu trochę o Ameryce, o tym gdzie może pojechać, gdzie lepiej nie zwiedzać. Dał mu kilka wskazówek co to czyszczenia zardzewiałych narzędzi w garażu, kilka porad. Louis za to opowiedział mu trochę o Anglii, z tęsknotą mówiąc o Londynie.

Zamierzał się zbierać, co dziwne Harry przytulił go na do widzenia. Trzymając go w uścisku trochę dłużej, niż zrobiłby to kto inny, ale Louis nie miał zamiaru narzekać. Szybko zaczęło brakować mu na sobie jego ciepła.

Odjeżdżając zaobserwował jak światła w sklepie gasną, a Harry wychodzi tylnymi drzwiami, otwierając mały dom, przy którym stała żółta ciężarówka.

Cieszył się, że w końcu poznał kogoś z kim można porozmawiać.


	2. Maj 1977, obrzeża miasta Oregon, OR

_Maj 1977, obrzeża miasta Oregon, OR_

Louis przyłapywał się na myśleniu o Harrym. Nie chciał jednak utrzymywać tych myśli przy sobie. Nie mógł, bo Harry prawdopodobnie nie interesował się mężczyznami, a dodatkowo Louis nie mógłby powiedzieć o tym swojej rodzinie. Co prawda miał przeczucie, że jego mama domyślała się, że jej syn jest gejem, ale nigdy nie powiedziała tego na głos. Kilka razy Louis przyprowadził do domu chłopaka, raz jego mama znalazła w praniu nie jego bieliznę i prezerwatywy.

Znajomość z Harrym powoli się rozwijała. Co kilka dni Louis odwiedzał go w sklepie. Jego mama co jakiś czas piekła dla niego ciasta, które Harry i Elliot pochłaniali w ekspresowym tempie. 

***

Jay nie miała sposobności by poznać Harry’ego, do czasu kiedy Dan musiał wyjechać na kilka dni do Kalifornii. Termostat kompletnie się zepsuł, a Louis nie miał doświadczenia w naprawianiu takich rzeczy. Nie myśląc długo wsiadł w samochód i pojechał po Harry’ego, mając nadzieję, że nie wykorzystuje za bardzo jego pomocy.

-Louis? –Zdziwił się chłopak, myjąc puste skrzynki po butelkach piwa.

-Dzień dobry Harry.

-Nie wiedziałem, że tu dzisiaj przyjedziesz.

-Ja też nie. –Louis potarł dłonią kark. –Mam sprawę.

-Do mnie?

-Nie znam nikogo innego, kto znałby się na rzeczy, a pech chciał, że wysiadł nam termostat-

-Niech zgadnę, w Londynie nic wam się nie psuło, a ty chcesz, żebym pomógł?

-Tak jakby?

-Trzeba było tak od razu. –Zaśmiał się, rzucając brudną szmatę w kąt. –Poczekaj, muszę podrzucić Elliota sąsiadce.

-Może jechać z nami, moje siostry będą bardziej niż zadowolone.

-Poważnie?

-Jasne, to nie problem.

-W takim razie czekaj, pójdę po niego, ucieszy się.

Tym sposobem w trójkę skończyli na podwórku Louisa. Bliźniaczki i Fizzy oblegały Elliota kiedy tylko wyszedł z samochodu. Zabrały go do siebie, pokazując mu swoje zabawki.

-Dzień dobry. –Jay schodziła z werandy, trzymając dłoń na plecach.

-Dzień dobry, Harry Styles. –Powiedział szatyn, całując ją w dłoń.

-W końcu cię poznam Harry, mów mi Jay. –Zaśmiała się. –Więc Louis wykorzysta cię do pomocy przy termostacie?

-To żaden problem, naprawdę.

-Dziękuję Harry, więc zostawię was tu samych, w razie czego jestem w kuchni.

Obaj zostali na podwórku, termostat zamontowany był w garażu. Louis pokazał go Harry’emu. Okazało się, że wszystko było w porządku, po prostu ktoś zmienił ustawienia. Harry zauważył jednak inną usterkę. Wytłumaczył Louisowi, że chodzi o coś związanego z przewodami prądu, ale Louis kompletnie nie rozumiał co do niego mówi.

-Nieźle się tutaj urządziliście, nie pamiętam kiedy było tu tak czysto. –Zauważył Harry.

-Znasz ten dom? –Zapytał ze zdziwieniem Louis.

-Um. –Harry nagle dziwnie zmienił wyraz twarzy i niezręcznie odkaszlnął. –Ta, no wiesz… dużo razy tędy przejeżdżałem. –Wzruszył ramionami.

-Wiesz kto tu mieszkał przed nami? Ktoś wyraźnie chciał pozbyć się tego domu, strasznie chętnie go sprzedali.

-Um, ni-nie, nie wydaje mi się żebym ich znał. –Momentalnie zaprzeczył.

-W każdym razie zostawili po sobie niezły bałagan, w sumie nadal nie skończyliśmy sprzątać. –Przyznał Louis. Harry nic nie odpowiedział.

Cały dzień Harry majstrował coś przy różnych kabelkach, Louis cały czas siedział obok niego, próbując zapamiętać coś na przyszłość.

Zatracili się w pracy i rozmowie, Jay przerwała im wołając na kolację. Dziewczynki cały czas rozmawiały, mówiąc o tym jak Elliot jest uroczy. Jay uciszyła je, włączając radio.

_-Dnia dwudziestego drugiego maja, w godzinach wieczornych, w Madras, niedaleko Oregonu zaginęła dwudziestoletnia Abigail Weenace-_

Harry przerwał audycję wieczornych wiadomości, wyłączając radio. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego w zdziwieniu.

-To same głupoty, po co tego słuchać. –Wyjaśnił, przełączając na stację muzyczną. Nikt nie skomentował, tego co właśnie miało miejsce, wszyscy wrócili do jedzenia. Louis widział, że Harry cały czas był podenerwowany, spięty.

Jay zabrała dziewczynki i Elliota na spacer, Louis i Harry zmywali naczynia, rozmawiając o głupotach. Do kuchni wpadały promienie popołudniowego słońca. Złociste kłosy zbóż odbijały kolory, tworząc nad sobą różnobarwną powłokę.

Przez uchylone okno, do domu wpadał lekki wiatr, który rozwiewał czekoladowe loki Harry’ego. Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać i obserwując chłopaka, uśmiechnął się do siebie.

-Co?

-Nic. –Pokręcił głową.

-Mam coś na twarzy?

-Po prostu się zapatrzyłem. –Louis wzruszył ramionami, a Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, powodując, że poczuł ciepło w dole brzucha.

Harry został do późnego wieczora, twierdząc, że przewody są strasznie poplątane i należy je rozwiązać.

-Będę się zbierać. –Powiedział, przytulając Louisa, jak zwykle dłużej niż to konieczne.

-Jest późno, nie złapiecie teraz autobusu.

-Na pewno jakiś jeździ.

-Możecie zostać tu na noc Harry.

-Nie chcę robić kłopotu-

-Nie robisz żadnego kłopotu, właśnie naprawiłeś mi cały dom. –Zaśmiał się Louis.

-Poważnie?

-Elliot i tak już pewnie zasnął w pokoju dziewczynek, a ty możesz spać na kanapie, o ile zmieści takiego olbrzyma jak ty. –Zażartował Louis, cały czas stojąc bardzo blisko drugiego chłopaka.

-Ej! Nie jestem olbrzymem.

-Och proszę cię, spójrz na swoje ręce.

-Co z nimi nie tak? –Harry uniósł dłonie, były teraz naprzeciw twarzy Louisa, który nie myśląc o tym co robi, objął je swoimi, mniejszymi dłońmi.

-Są ogromne.

-To twoje są małe. –Zaśmiał się Harry, łącząc razem ich palce. Louis cieszył się, że jest już ciemno i nikt nie zobaczy tego, że się rumieni.

-Są normalne olbrzymie. –Zażartował i odpuścił uścisku, prowadząc Harry’ego do salonu.

Jay nie miała nic przeciwko, by chłopak został na noc. Tak naprawdę to czuła się bezpieczniej z dwoma dorosłymi chłopakami pod dachem. Dan wracał dopiero za kilka dni.

Louis nalewał sobie wody do szklanki, siedząc przy stole. Odwrócił się w kierunku salonu w złym momencie, bo właśnie wtedy Harry zdejmował spodnie i koszulkę, która uwydatniła jego umięśnione plecy. Musiał napić się jeszcze raz, bo poczuł suchość w gardle.

Szatyn położył się na kanapie, uprzednio, składając ubrania w równą kostkę. Louis nie powiedział dobranoc, bo nie wiedział czy aby Harry już nie zasnął, w końcu to był męczący dzień. Podszedł do niego w celu zgaszenia lampki. Odskoczył ze strachu, kiedy Harry chwycił go za nadgarstek.

-Dobranoc Lou.

-Dobranoc Harry. –Uśmiechnął się do niego czule.

Skierował się w stronę schodów kiedy usłyszał jak Harry znów go woła.

-Tak?

-Lou, mógłbyś-

-Co jest? –Zapytał, wracając bliżej kanapy. Harry leżał oparty na łokciu. Wyglądał jak mały chłopiec, jego włosy związane były różową gumką Daisy.

-Mógłbyś zostać?

-Nie chcesz spać?

-Mógłbyś zostać tu? Ze mną? –Mówił tak cicho, że gdyby nie fakt, że wszyscy już spali, to Louis pewnie by go nie usłyszał.

-Spać tu z tobą? –Zdziwił się.

-Mhm. –Harry wyraźnie unikał jego wzroku. Louis nie odpowiedział, po prostu wsunął się pod koc, obok chłopaka. Przez chwilę było co najmniej niezręcznie, ale potem Harry chwycił Louisa za rękę i owinął ją wokół swojego pasa. Wtulając się w jego ciało.

Louis wąchał ziemisty zapach jego włosów i zasnął rozkoszując się ciepłem ciała drugiej osoby.

* * *

Od tamtej pory Harry stał się straszną przylepą. Przytulał Louisa bez powodu, szczypał go w ramię, szturchał, dźgał łokciem. W maju spał u nich jeszcze dwa razy przy okazji reperowania Chevrolet’a. Za każdym razem prosił Louisa by ten spał razem z nim. Louis nie narzekał, ale czuł, że nie przyniesie to nic dobrego, bo zaczyna się do tego przyzwyczajać. Nie chciał naprawdę zakochać się w chłopaku. Unikał myślenia o Harrym w ten sposób. Wiedział też, że te wszystkie gesty nie umykają uwadze Jay, która postanowiła ich nie komentować.

* * *

Któregoś dnia Lous zaoferował pomoc w sklepie. Wspólnie rozkładali towar na półki. W tle włączyli piosenki Roya Orbisona. Harry okazał się mieć świetny głos, którego Louis mógłby słuchać godzinami.

Elliot bawił się, siedząc na blacie. Kiedy skończyli byli wykończeni, a pot spływał im po czołach. Harry rzucił Louisowi butelkę schłodzonego piwa, które było wtedy jak zbawienie. Biorąc pierwszy łyk, Louis jęknął z przyjemności, rozkoszując się smakiem.

-Chcę! –Wykrzyknął Elliot, wskazując na butelkę w ustach Louisa.

-Od tego ludzie stają się głupsi Elli, nie chciałbyś być chyba głupi, co? –Zażartował Harry, kątem oka sprawdzając reakcję Louisa.

-Nie!

-W takim razie możesz przynieść swoje picie z domu.

-Nie wiem gdzie. –Chłopiec wzruszył smutno ramionami.

-Stoi w spiżarni.

-Drzwi?

-Nie Elliot, nie otwieraj drzwi. Spiżarnia jest otwarta, tam stoi twój sok. –Wyjaśnił spokojnie, ściągając chłopca z blatu.

Louis po raz kolejny usłyszał jak Harry zabrania Elliotowi otwierać pewnych drzwi, jednak pozostawił to dla nich, nie pytając o co chodzi.

Kiedy zostali sami, Harry oparł się o blat, kręcąc pasmo włosów na palcu. Louis nauczył się, że robi tak kiedy się denerwuje.

-Lou?

-Mhm?

-Wiem, że nie jest jeszcze bardzo późno, ale… może chciałbyś zostać na noc? –Zapytał niepewnie, co kompletnie urzekło Louisa.

-No nie wiem… -Drażnił się, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. –Elliot by się ucieszył, ale nie wiem co na to Harry.

-Harry ucieszyłby się jeszcze bardziej. –Zaśmiał się młodszy.

-Skoro tak mówisz, to chyba będę musiał zostać, nie chciałbym zawieść Harry’ego. –Oboje śmiali się jeszcze chwilę, dopóki Elliot nie wrócił z butelką soku.

Harry zamknął sklep, gasząc wszystkie światła. Upewnił się, że lodówki działają i nic nie roztopi się przez noc. Louis nigdy przedtem nie był w domu Harry’ego.

Budynek był mały, przed drzwiami ciągnął się wypalony trawnik. Obok stała żółta ciężarówka, którą Harry kilka razy przyjechał go odwiedzić.

-Wybacz bałagan. –Uprzedził go Harry, otwierając drzwi. W środku było dosyć ciasno, ale przytulnie. Telewizor grał cicho, promieniując światłem na kanapę. Zabawki Elliota walały się po podłodze, a brudne naczynia czekały w zlewie na umycie.

-Przytulnie.

-Rozgość się, położę Elli’ego spać.-Powiedział, trzymając na wpół śpiącego chłopca w ramionach.

Louis usiadł na kanapie, nie chciał oglądać reklam więc przełączył na wiadomości. Mówili o pogodzie, nic więc dziwnego, że Louis powoli zaczął zasypiać, z głową spuszczoną w dół. Po zaledwie kilku minutach obudził go Harry, który wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, przełączając na kanał z bajkami.

-Oglądałeś wiadomości? –Zapytał ostro.

-Zasnąłem na pogodzie.

-Och. –Było jedynym dźwiękiem jaki wydał z siebie Harry. –Um, chcesz spać tu czy ze mną u góry? –Zapytał nieśmiało. Louis kochał widzieć go takim.

-Serio pytasz?

-Nie chciałem żebyś czuł się dziwnie-

-Jesteśmy wystarczająco dziwi Harry, po prostu zaprowadź mnie do twojej sypialni bo usypiam.

Louis zdejmował z siebie ubrania, kiedy przekładał przez głowę koszulkę, jego uwagę przykuły przedmioty na komodzie w sypialni Harry’ego. W otwartym pudełku leżały małe ostrza, przypominające ostrogi. Louis przyjrzał się im dokładniej, upuścił jedno z nich kiedy Harry nagle stanął w progu drzwi, wracając z łazienki.

-Dziadek był myśliwym. –Wyjaśnił, znowu przybierając ten dziwny ton i wyraz twarzy.

-Wybacz, nie chciałem być ciekawski. –Louis podniósł ostrze z podłogi, odłożył je na miejsce i podszedł bliżej Harry’ego. Chłopak pachniał męskimi perfumami i mydłem.

Pokój oświetlała jedynie lampka nocna, dająca żółte światło. Słychać było tykanie zegara i szum wiatru za oknem. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, przez długą chwilę nic nie mówiąc.

-Harry-

Młodszy chłopak zamknął dzielący ich dystans, złączając ich usta razem. Louis ocknął się szybko z szoku i oddał pocałunek, który po kilku sekundach zamienił się w coś konkretniejszego. Język Harry’ego dotknął jego warg, Louis rozchylił usta. Całowali się przez dobre kilka minut, dopóki nie zaczęło brakować im powietrza.

-Powinniśmy iść spać, muszę jutro otworzyć sklep. –Powiedział Harry, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

W ciszy położyli się w łóżku. Louis objął go pewnym ramieniem. Nie chciał by sprawy między nimi się skomplikowały i były niezręczne. Harry wyraźnie się wstydził, a Louisowi podobał się pocałunek. Nie myśląc dwa razy, chwycił twarz Harry’ego w dłonie i patrząc mu w oczy jeszcze raz, szybko go pocałował, chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko i wtulił w jego pierś.

***

Rano Louis obudził się przez dźwięk telewizora. Przez krótką chwilę nie mógł przypomnieć sobie gdzie się znajduje, ale zaraz potem rozejrzał się wokół po sypialni Harry’ego. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Zauważył, że druga strona łóżka była pusta i zimna, co oznacza, że Harry dawno stąd wyszedł. Okno było uchylone, przez co Louisowi zrobiło się zimno. Podszedł do dużej szafy stojącej przy drzwiach. Chciał znaleźć dla siebie jakąś koszulę lub sweter. W środku oprócz męskich ubrań wisiało też kilka sukienek, wszystkie wyglądały na brudne, jakby ktoś wytarzał je w ziemi. Louis pomyślał, że może należą do mamy Elliota, nie zastanawiając się dłużej sięgnął po gruby sweter.

Zszedł na dół. Na kanapie leżał Elliot, oglądał telewizję, tuląc do siebie pluszowego misia. Odwrócił się kiedy zobaczył, że ktoś zszedł z góry.

-Dzień dobry Ellie. –Louis szczerze się uśmiechnął, zajmując miejsce obok chłopca.

-Dzień dobry.

-To twoje zabawki? –Zapytał podnosząc z ziemi ołowianego cowboya, który przypominał tego, którego Louis znalazł w ich domu, z tą różnicą, że ten nadal miał na sobie farbę.

-Ta nie. –Odpowiedział chłopiec.

-Nie? –Louis uniósł brew.

-Są papy. –Po raz pierwszy Elliot powiedział na Harry’ego „papa”, będąc w obecności Louisa.

-W takim razie nie będę ich ruszać. –Odłożył figurkę na miejsce. –A gdzie teraz jest papa?

-Zaraz wróci. –Chłopiec mało mówił. Machał nogami w powietrzu, mocniej ściskając misia.

Louis nie zadawał więcej pytań, znając odpowiedź.

-Otwierałeś moją szafę? –Były to pierwsze słowa Harry’ego, jakie tego dnia usłyszał Louis.

-Uh, um, było zimno, pomyślałem, że nie będziesz mieć nic przeciwko-

-Swetry leżą w komodzie, nie znajdziesz nic w szafie, ten musiał  znaleźć się tam przez przypadek. –Powiedział ostro, zupełnie nie przypominając Harry’ego z wczorajszej nocy. Louis jak zwykle zignorował jego dziwne zachowanie.

Potem Harry zrobił jajecznicę, przy okazji nie pozwolił Louisowi włączyć radia. Zjedli śniadanie w ciszy, starszy chłopak zaczynał się niepokoić atmosferą jaka między nimi panowała.

-Będę się zbierać. –Oznajmił, wycierając usta serwetką.

-Odprowadzę cię.

Louis stał przed swoim samochodem. Czuł, że zaczyna się denerwować, nie wiedząc jak pożegnać chłopaka. Nie trwało to jednak długo, bo Harry złapał go za ramię i pocałował. Louis uśmiechnął się naprzeciw jego ust, jego mina nie zmieniła się przez całą drogę powrotną.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli już tu jesteś to bardzo proszę, zostaw KUDOS i komentarz, to bardzo motywuje!


	3. Czerwiec 1977, obrzeża miasta Oregon, OR

_Czerwiec_ _1977, obrzeża miasta Oregon, OR_

Znajomość Harry’ego i Louisa zdecydowanie zmieniła się od tamtej nocy w domu młodszego chłopaka. Co prawda nigdy nie podjęli tematu, ale od tamtej pory za każdym razem Harry całował Louisa na przywitanie i pożegnanie. Nigdy jednak nie pozwolili sobie by przerodziło się to w coś intensywniejszego. W takich momentach Harry zawsze się odsuwał, zmieniał temat lub mówił, że zaraz wróci, wychodząc gdzieś na tył domu.

Louis nie miał mu tego za złe. Ameryka nie była tak nietolerancyjna jak Anglia, ale jednak. Nie chciał na niego naciskać, nie chciał od razu ustalać co między nimi jest. Póki co, wystarczało im to co już mieli.

***

-Louis? –Zapytał Harry. Leżeli pod dużym drzewem. Harry przyniósł koc i kanapki, urządzili sobie piknik. Elliot został pod opieką Jay. Młodszy chłopak oparty był o pierś Louisa.

-Mhm?

-Myślisz czasami o Anglii?

-W sumie to codziennie. –Louis popatrzył w dół, na niewinnie wyglądającego chłopaka.

-Tęsknisz?

-Wiesz Harry, spędziłem tam całe dzieciństwo. Londyn nigdy nie będzie dla mnie obojętny. –Przyznał, sięgając do koszyka po kawałek ciasta. Harry popatrzył na niego dużymi oczami, więc Louis go nakarmił. Kciukiem starł dżem z kącika jego pełnych ust.

-Było ci tam lepiej?

-Są plusy i minusy Harry, nie wiem do czego zmierzasz.

-Ciekawość. Nigdy nie byłem w Londynie, wiem, że mam rodzinę w Cheshire.

-Doprawdy?

-Mhm. –Przytaknął, ciaśniej wtulając się w pierś starszego chłopaka.

-Podejrzewam, że jeszcze w tym roku będę chciał odwiedzić Londyn, może… może chciałbyś… jechać ze mną? –Zaproponował nieśmiało.

-Chciałbyś mnie tam?

-Oczywiście, że tak Harry. –Schylił się, by ucałować jego skroń.

-Kogo chcesz tam odwiedzić? –Dopytywał.

-Eleanor, moja um-

-Dziewczyna? –Ciało Harry’ego całkowicie się spięło.

-Nie, nie, przyjaciółka, dobra przyjaciółka, traktuję ją jak siostrę.

-Och. –Tym samym Harry skończył zadawać pytania. Leżeli pod starą jabłonią, dopóki słońce nie zaczęło się chować. Mimo, że był czerwiec, a dnie coraz dłuższe, to niebo szybko stawało się szare i ponure.

Louis uwielbiał spędzać czas z Harrym. Nie musieli nawet rozmawiać, po prostu dobrze czuł się w jego towarzystwie. Czuł się w pewien sposób bezpiecznie.

***

Dan miał wolny weekend, Jay przygotowała obiad, nie mogąc nacieszyć się swoim mężem. Louisa cieszył fakt, że jego mama jest szczęśliwa.

Bliźniaczki opowiadały o swojej hodowli mrówek, na co Lottie jedynie wywracała oczami, udając, że sama nie robiła tego kilka lat temu. Louis szturchnął ją łokciem w żebro i zaśmiał się z jej reakcji.

-Louis? –Zaczęła Jay.

-Tak?

-Dan ma wolny weekend, myśleliśmy, że dobrym pomysłem byłaby przejażdżka nad jezioro, nie wiem czy chcesz z nami jechać.

-Um, w zasadzie to mam już plany. –Skrzywił się, czując, że robi się niezręcznie. Nie lubił odmawiać rodzinie, zawsze stawiał ją na pierwszym miejscu, ale tym razem naprawdę nie mógł z nimi jechać.

-Och?

-Harry obiecał zabrać mnie gdzieś do centrum. –Wytłumaczył.

-No nic. –Kobieta klasnęła w ręce. –Wygląda na to, że pojedziemy sami.

-Gdybym wiedział wcze-

-Nie ma sprawy Louis, na pewno kiedyś to powtórzymy. Bawcie się z dobrze, Harry to dobry chłopak.

***

Louis nie kłamał, Harry naprawdę zaproponował mu wyjazd do miasta. Louis nie mógł przestać myśleć o ich wyjeździe w kategorii randki. Nie przyznałby tego Harry’emu, ale był bardziej niż podekscytowany.

Sobotniego poranka pożegnał się z rodziną, pomagając zapakować wszystko do bagażnika. Jay nie mogła już dźwigać. Ucałował ją na pożegnanie w policzek, a potem machał za oddalającym się samochodem.

Wystraszył się, czując, że ktoś obejmuje go w pasie.

-Chryste Harry! Zawsze to robisz! Jesteś taki cichy. –Zaśmiał się, wtulając się w ciało wyższego chłopaka.

-Powinniśmy już ruszać. –Loki Harry’ego łaskotały go w szyję.

-Ktoś tu się niecierpliwi. –Zażartował starszy, wsiadając na miejsce pasażera.

-Spodoba ci się. –Harry szczerze się do niego uśmiechnął. Po tym jak odpalił ciężarówkę, położył dłoń na udzie Louisa, na co ten uśmiechnął się do siebie, płonąc rumieńcem.

Na lusterku wisiał naszyjnik i breloczek z Nevady. Louis bawił się nim przez kilka pierwszych minut jazdy. Harry zerkał na niego kątem oka, uśmiech nie opuszczał ich twarzy.

Podróż do centrum Oregonu nie zajęła dłużej niż godzinę. Zanim jednak dotarli do motelu, który zarezerwował Harry, zatrzymali się na podejrzanej stacji benzynowej.

-Zostań tu, zaraz wrócę. –Powiedział młodszy, zostawiając Louisa samego w samochodzie.

Nie wracał przez dobre dziesięć minut, Louis zaczął się niecierpliwić. Szczególnie, że kilka dziewczyn w ogromnych spódnicach chichotało, pijąc koktajle mleczne przy barze. Myślały, że nie zauważy jak wskazują na niego palcem i rumieniom się na słowa, które szeptają.

W końcu usłyszał dzwoneczek, sygnalizujący otwarte drzwi. Harry uścisnął dłoń jakiemuś mężczyźnie, wyglądał na Latynosa. Potem chłopak podniósł ogromną butlę i zaczął nieść ją do samochodu. Louis czekał na niego, dopóki nie usłyszał otwierającego się bagażnika.

-Wybacz, komplikacje. –Wyjaśnił szatyn.

-Komplikacje?

-Nic ważnego. –Harry strasznie unikał jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień, zawsze wyraźnie poirytowany pytaniami.

Kilka minut potem parkowali na motelowym podjeździe. Przed wejściem do budynku stały sztuczne palmy i dwa duże kamienie. W recepcji paliły się niebieskie jarzeniówki, które raziły w oczy.

Harry odebrał klucz do ich pokoju i poprowadził za sobą Louisa, kładąc dłoń w dole jego kręgosłupa. Pokój był całkiem spory, na środku stało ogromne łóżko z kwiatową pościelą.

Odstawili na bok swoje skromne bagaże, w których były jedynie ubrania na przebranie. Harry założył na głowę kapelusz i spojrzał na Louisa, który nadal grzebał w swojej torbie.  Podszedł do niego od tyłu, obejmując go w pasie. Ostatnio często tak robił. Louis od razu roztopił się pod jego dotykiem.

-Chcę cię gdzieś zabrać. –Wyszeptał tuż przy jego uchu.

-W takim razie prowadź.

Tym sposobem skończyli pod klubem z wrotkami.

-Żartujesz sobie? –Zaśmiał się w niedowierzaniu Louis.

-Louis nie daj mi się prosić, spodoba ci się.

-Harry nie umiem nawet jeździć na wrotkach!

-Tutaj pojawiam się ja i uczę cię jeździć. –Zaśmiał się młodszy, ciągnąc Louisa za ręce.

-Harry-

-Louis proszę. –Wydął słodko wargę.

-Niech ci będzie, ale jeśli coś sobie zrobię-

-Wtedy cię złapię. –Powiedział czule, zaciągając Louisa do środka.

Ruda dziewczyna, ostentacyjnie żuła gumę. Zapytała ich o rozmiar buta i wręczyła im wypożyczone wrotki. Louis od razu zachwiał się gdy wstał z ławki, na której je zakładał. Harry dotrzymał słowa i zanim Louis upadł, ten złapał go w swoje silne ramiona.

Ring do jeżdżenia pełen był ludzi, jeżdżących wśród kolorowych świateł. W tle grał Elvis. W powietrzu unosił się zapach pop cornu, który można było kupić za barkiem.

Harry pierwszy wskoczył na parkiet, czując się bardzo pewnie. Wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, by Louis je złapał i do niego dołączył. Chłopak opierał się tylko przez chwilę, zanim wskoczył na śliską podłogę, lądując w ramionach szatyna.

-Trzymam cię. Po prostu się odpychaj. –Powiedział, zanim pociągnął go za sobą.

Po kilku minutach Louis nabierał pewności siebie i swoich ruchów. Nigdy przedtem nie miał wrotek na nogach, gdyby nie to, że był przy nim Harry to pewnie zaliczyłby glebę już co najmniej dwadzieścia razy.

Był zbyt skupiony na poruszaniu nogami, nie zauważył kiedy Harry położył ręce na jego biodrach i okręcił wokół własnej osi. Louis wstrzymał oddech, czując, że zaraz się przewróci. Harry ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń i szeroko się uśmiechnął. Odgarnął loki ze swojej twarzy i zaczął tańczyć do „Mr. Sandman”, udając nurka, kręcąc w powietrzu żarówki i śmiesznie poruszając palcami. Louis patrzył na niego, nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu. Harry był tak czarujący i zabawny, nie dało się go nie lubić.

Louisowi tak bardzo się spodobało, że nie zwracał uwagi nawet na to, że jest spocony i zdyszany. Harry zdawał się go rozumieć, bo skinął głową w stronę wyjścia z ringu.

-I jak? –Zapytał młodszy, podając mu schłodzoną butelkę lemoniady.

-Lepiej niż sądziłem.

-Szybko się uczysz.

-Mam dobrego nauczyciela. –Louis puścił mu oczko, na co Harry dźgnął go łokciem w żebro. Przez chwilę nic nie mówili, jedynie patrząc sobie w oczy. Ich twarze były coraz bliżej siebie. Louis niepokoił się tym, że wokół nich jest mnóstwo ludzi, ratowały ich jedynie ciemne światła. Harry pocałował go przy wszystkich. Louis położył ręce na jego piersi, czując jak szybko bije serce młodszego chłopaka. Z początku pocałunek był delikatny, potem Louis poczuł, że Harry daje mu coś więcej, jakby oddawał jakąś część siebie. Ten pocałunek różnił się od pozostałych, jednak żaden z nich nie mógł konkretnie określić co czyniło go tak wyjątkowym. Może to, że byli we dwoje? Może to, że od dwóch miesięcy byli bardzo blisko, widząc się niemal codziennie? A może to, że obaj chcieli czegoś więcej?

Nie wymieniając żadnych słów, wyszli z baru. Oddali rolki rudej dziewczynie, Harry zostawił spory napiwek. Louis nie zastanawiał się nawet skąd chłopak może mieć tyle pieniędzy. W drodze do motelu Harry złączył razem ich dłonie. Louis pomyślał, że to kompletne szaleństwo, w każdej chwili ktoś mógł ich zobaczyć, dla Harry’ego zdawało się to być przyjemnym zastrzykiem adrenaliny. Na ich szczęście ulice o tej porze były puste.

Przed motelem stała budka z hot-dogami. Harry uśmiechnął się do Louisa i bez pytania kupił im po jednym. Usiedli na krawężniku, ulicę oświetlały latarnie. Śmiali się zdecydowanie za głośno, nie zważając na to, że mogą kogoś obudzić. Harry wytarł kciukiem sos z ust Louisa, potem sam go zlizał. Louis odkaszlnął niezręcznie na widok jabłka Adama, które przesuwa się po gardle młodszego chłopaka. Lokaty znów przysunął się bliżej i patrząc Louisowi w oczy ponownie go pocałował.

Do motelu weszli chichocząc i uciszając się nawzajem. Harry wyciągnął klucz z kieszeni swoich spodni i otworzył pokój. Zanim zdążyli włączyć światło, Louis przyparty był do ściany przez ciało Harry’ego, który całował go z pasją. Z ust przeniósł się na jego szczękę, potem szyję. Pomieszczenie robiło się coraz gorętsze.

Po ciele Louisa przeszedł dreszcz. Harry zaczął rozpinać guziki jego koszuli, cały czas schodząc niżej z pocałunkami. Louis wplątał palce w jego czekoladowe loki i pozwolił przejąć mu kontrolę. Śnił o tej chwili, nie sądząc, że kiedykolwiek nadejdzie.

Harry wziął go do ust, przy jego zielonych oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy. Louis zacisnął swoje powieki w rozkoszy. Nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym niż Harrym. Sapał cicho, oddając się przyjemności. Usta chłopaka okazały się być bardziej grzeszne, niż można by się spodziewać po ich ciemnym kolorze.

Louis nie pozostawał dłużny. Powoli rozebrał chłopaka z ubrań, zostawiając go kompletnie nagiego. Całego dla siebie. Spojrzał mu w oczy, przysuwając dwa palce do jego ust. Harry zrozumiał o co chodzi i posłusznie je oblizał, zostawiając na nich dużo śliny. Louis ścisnął jego pośladki, wkładając wilgotne palce pomiędzy.

Gdy młodszy wił się pod wpływem jego dotyku, sapiąc przy jego szyi, Louis przeniósł ich ostrożnie na łóżko. Ułożył rozgrzane ciało chłopaka na poduszkach i ustawił się przed nim. Powoli wchodził w niego, masując jego uda. Harry zacisnął pięści na pościeli, a nogi skrzyżował za Louisem.

Nigdzie się nie śpieszyli. Louis rozkoszował się widokiem Harry’ego, który jęczał i błagał o więcej, mógłby obserwować go w ten sposób całe wieki. Spocone loki chłopaka przyklejały się do jego czoła, Louis odgarnął je delikatnie dłonią.

Poruszali się w równym tempie, w pomieszczeni słychać było jedynie ich oddechy i cykanie oregońskich świerszczy za oknem. Harry chwycił Louisa za ramię, by poczuć go jeszcze bliżej siebie, zbliżył go do pocałunku.

Motelowe łóżko skrzypiało pod ich ciężarem, a żarówka w lampce nocnej migała, potrzebując wymiany. Mięśnie Harry’ego zaczynały się spinać, wyglądał jakby coś kompletnie go pochłonęło. Louis poczuł ciepło w dole brzucha. Zanim sam skończył, Harry doszedł krzycząc jego imię. Wysuwając się z chłopaka, Louis cały czas składał delikatne pocałunki na jego twarzy, szyi i piersi.

Przykrył ich nagie ciała pościelą i ułożył głowę Harry’ego na swojej klatce piersiowej. Młodszy chłopak był wyraźnie zmęczony, na granicy snu. Zanim jednak zasnęli, a Louis pocałował go w skroń na dobranoc, Harry wyszeptał coś, co Louis ledwo zrozumiał.

-Tylko mnie nie zostawiaj.

-Nie mam zamiaru Harry.


	4. Lipiec 1977, obrzeża miasta Oregon, OR

_Lipiec 1977, obrzeża miasta Oregon, OR_

Miesiąc od weekendu w Oregonie był jednym z najlepszych miesięcy w życiu Louisa. Nieśmiało przyznawał sobie w myślach, że jest zakochany. Po raz pierwszy w życiu jest szczerze zakochany w wysokim szatynie i szmaragdowych oczach. Przy Harrym, zrozumiał, że jego poprzednie związki były jedynie namiastką tego, co czuje przy lokatym chłopaku.

Fakt, faktem nadal nie rozmawiali o tym czym dla siebie są. Do pewnego momentu Louis uważał, że może Harry po prostu nie chce się śpieszyć, ale ostatnimi czasy zaczynało mu przeszkadzać, to, że nie może mówić o nim jako o swoim chłopaku. Bliskość i czułość jaką się darzyli wskazywała na to, że Harry nie ma nic przeciwko tempu w jakim rozwija się ich znajomość.

Widywali się tak często jak mogli, zwykle zostając u siebie na noc. Przeważnie to Louis sypiał u Harry’ego, by nie musieć tłumaczyć się rodzinie. Bał się, że nie mógłby trzymać rąk przy sobie, leżąc na kanapie obok chłopaka.

Louis kochał to z jaką pasją okazywali sobie miłość w łóżku. Harry sprawiał wtedy wrażenie oderwanego od rzeczywistości. Starszy mógłby obserwować go całymi godzinami. Zauważył też, że Harry bardzo potrzebuje czułości. Bywały dnie, w którym zachowywał się jakby bardzo nad czymś myślał, musiał mieć wtedy pewność, że Louis jest przy jego boku. Często denerwował się i nie pozwalał Louisowi wrócić do domu, trzymając go ciasno w uścisku. Zachowywał się jak mały chłopiec, jednak starszy chłopak uważał to w większości za coś uroczego.

Przeprowadzając się do Oregonu blisko cztery miesiące temu, Louis nawet w najśmielszych snach nie marzył o tym, że pozna kogoś takiego.

***

Tamtego dnia wschodnia pogoda zawiodła, było chłodno i zdecydowanie wietrzniej niż zwykle. Louis musiał wyciągnąć z szafy grubszy sweter. Pojechał odwiedzić Harry’ego dopiero po południu.

Podchodząc bliżej posesji, zauważył Harry’ego i Elliota, siedzących na samochodzie.

-Papa! –Krzyknął chłopiec, wskazując palcem na Louisa. Twarz Harry’ego od razu się rozpromieniła, uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że jego dołeczki wyglądały jak dziury w twarzy. Miał na sobie grubą, jeansową kurtkę, dodatkowo podszytą kożuchem.

-Pan Tomlinson? –Zażartował młodszy, wstając na proste nogi.

-We własnej osobie, zastałem Elliota?

-Jest pan pewien, że nie szuka pan nikogo innego? –Zapytał Harry, wydymając dolną wargę.

-Nie wydaje mi się, no chyba, że znajdę tu jakiegoś przystojnego szatyna o zielonych oczach. –Powoli ściszał głos, zbliżając się do Harry’ego.

-Będzie się pan musiał zadowolić tym co jest.

-Widzę, że nie będę narzekać. –Złapał za klapy jeansowej kurtki. Zanim zdążył pocałować wyższego chłopaka, ten przytulił go po przyjacielsku, nie chcąc by Elliot widział jak się całują.

-Tęskniłem. –Wyszeptał tuż przy jego uchu, ciało Louisa przeszedł dreszcz, który towarzyszył mu za każdym razem z Harrym.

-Widziałeś mnie wczoraj.

-Aż wczoraj. –Uśmiechnął się słabo, a potem odwrócił w stronę małego chłopca. –Byliśmy dzisiaj z Ellim w lesie. –Wziął chłopca w ramiona, opierając go na biodrze.

-Szukałem robków! –Powiedział wesoło.

-Robaków Ellie. –Poprawił go Harry.

-Więc szukałeś robaków, huh? –Zapytał Louis, udając, że jest pod wielkim wrażeniem, byleby chłopiec szeroko się uśmiechnął. –W takim razie co robił Harry?

-Papa poszedł-

-Razem szukaliśmy grzybów i robków, tak? –Harry nie pozwolił chłopcu dokończyć zdania. _Znowu_. Louis znowu przyłapał Harry’ego na tym przeklętym denerwowaniu się. Tak samo zachowywał się gdy Louis chciał włączyć wiadomości w radiu lub w telewizji. Tą samą minę miał za każdym razem, przestrzegając Elliota, by nie otwierał niepotrzebnie drzwi przy spiżarni. Podobnie jak wtedy gdy jechali na weekend do miasta, a Harry przytargał do ciężarówki wielką butlę z tajemniczą zawartością. Nie chcąc go denerwować, Louis płożył dłoń na jego ramieniu, lekko masując jego napięte mięśnie.

Później tego samego dnia, Harry zmywał naczynia po kolacji. Elliot zasypiał, wtulony w bok Louisa. Przez ostatnie miesiące szatyn naprawdę przywiązał się do tego chłopca. Uczył go grać w piłkę, chłopiec był bardzo ruchliwy. Louis miał cztery siostry, one wolały bawić się lalkami, więc nigdy nie miał możliwości zagrać z nimi. Termin porodu Jay zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, ale ani ona, ani Dan nie chcieli znać płci bliźniaków do czasu rozwiązania.

-Zaraz go położę. –Powiedział Harry, jego głos zagłuszony był przez wodę płynącą ze zlewu i telewizor.

-Mogę go położyć. –Zaoferował. Widać było, że Harry przez chwilę rozważa ten pomysł.

-Mógłbyś?

-Jasne, wiesz w końcu mam cztery siostry. –Zaśmiał się, podnosząc chłopca z kanapy, ostrożnie by go nie obudzić.

Pokój Elliota był obok sypialni. Wychodząc, zgasił światło, przez chwilę zatrzymał się w drzwiach drugiego pokoju. Jego uwagę przykuł album leżący na łóżku. Podszedł bliżej. Stare zdjęcia powkładane były w cienką folię. Jedno z nich przedstawiało brunetkę, podpisane _Anne Cox_ , Louis zgadł, że była to mama Harry’ego. Obok były zdjęcia dziadków i samego Harry’ego. Każde z nich podpisane. Jedno okienko było puste, a podpis wyglądał na zdrapany.

-Louis? –Zawołał głos z dołu. Louis momentalnie odłożył album na łóżko i wyszedł z sypialni, zbiegając schodami w dół.

Harry siedział na kanapie, uśmiechnął się i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Louis od razu wtulił się w jego bok. Nie rozmawiali, oglądając telewizję. Po kilkunastu minutach, starszy chłopak był pewien, że Harry już usnął, ale potem poczuł ciepłe usta na swojej szyi.

Młodszy chłopak zaczął całować jego szczękę, potem usta, siadając okrakiem na kolanach Louisa. Całowali się, ocierając o siebie biodrami. Powoli robiło się coraz intensywniej. Louis złapał Harry’ego za biodra i powstrzymał jego dalsze ruchy.

-Harry nie możemy-

-On śpi, będę cicho.

-Harry-

-Już mnie nie chcesz? –W oczach lokatego widać było dziwne przerażenie.

-Co?! Harry o czym ty mówisz? Po prostu Elliot śpi na górze.

-Czyli nie wyjdziesz? –Zapytał, brzmiąc jakby postradał myśli. Jeszcze przed sekundą przepełniony był uczuciem i pożądaniem, teraz zachowywał się jak małe dziecko.

-Nie, Boże Harry o co ci cho-

-Dobrze. –Uciszył go pocałunkiem. Louis przestał protestować, zaufał, że Harry będzie cicho.

Chwilę po tym, młodszy zaczął rozpinać spodnie Louisa. Klamra jego paska uderzyła o ziemię z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem. By zachować równowagę, Harry sam również rozebrał się do naga.

Siedział na kolanie Louisa, ocierając się o niego. Za każdym razem gdy za głośno jęknął, Louis uciszał go pocałunkami, bardzo pilnując by nie obudzić Elliota. Skupił się na zostawianiu śladów na szyi chłopaka, a ten bez ostrzeżenia zaczął ustawiać penisa Louisa przed swoim wejściem.

-Nie potrzebujesz-

-Nie, nie, nie. –Zaprzeczył, opuszczając się dopóki ich miednice się nie spotkały. Louis zapomniał o całej samokontroli i jęknął głośno na uczucie ciasności Harry’ego. Gładził dłońmi umięśnione plecy chłopaka, który trzymał się zagłówka kanapy, powoli poruszając biodrami.

Telewizor oświetlał ich nagie ciała niebieskimi promieniami. Piksele trzeszczały zagłuszając ich oddechy. Za oknem widać było tylko pole i stodołę stojące tuż obok starej latarni. Gdyby dobrze się przyjrzeć to przy oknie latały świetliki.

Ramiona Harry’ego były napięte, a knykcie zbielały od trzymania się zagłówka. Louis wiedział, że oboje są już blisko, dlatego nie zdziwiło go kiedy Harry doszedł krzycząc jego imię, robił to za każdym razem. Kompletnie nie byli dyskretni. Louis choćby się starał to nie potrafił być cicho, dochodząc.

Oddychali, opierając o siebie czoła. Louis skradł z ust Harry’ego jeszcze kilka leniwych pocałunków, cały czas gładząc jego, powoli rozluźniające się plecy.

-Papa? –Usłyszeli słaby głos, chłopca stojącego w progu, miał łzy w oczach.

-Kurwa mać. –Syknął Harry.

-Wiedziałem. –Louis oparł głowę na zagłówku, nie wiedząc jak można dobrze wyjść z takiej sytuacji.

-Ellie miałeś spać.

-My-myślałem, że-że znowu-

-Ej, ej, ej, nie płacz, skarbie nie płacz. –Harry podniósł się z Louisa, ukrywając grymas jaki wstąpił na jego twarz na uczucie pustki.

Chwycił za bokserki i szybko je na siebie założył, podchodząc do chłopca. Louis nie wiedział co Elliot miał na myśli mówiąc „znowu”.

-Nic się nie stało Ellie. –Uciszał chłopca w swoich ramionach.

-M-myślałem, że znowu-

-Źle myślałeś Ellie, nic się nie stało, jasne? Teraz położę cię spać, w porządku?

-Chcę z tobą. –Powiedział słabym głosem, chowając buzię w zagłębieniu szyi Harry’ego. Chłopak spojrzał na Louisa, posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie. Louis pokiwał głową, zgadzając się by chłopiec spał z nimi. Właśnie zakładał na siebie spodnie.

Gdy cała trójka weszła do sypialni, Harry szybko schował album, który wcześniej tam leżał. Louis jak zwykle zignorował jego dziwne zachowanie. Ułożyli Elliota między siebie, zasypiając z chłopcem ssącym kciuk.

***

Któregoś dnia Jay zaskoczyła Louisa, zapraszając Harry’ego na obiad.

-Powinieneś go w końcu tu przyprowadzić, nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio nas odwiedził. Wiesz, nie możesz go tak dla siebie trzymać. –Zaśmiała się, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami. Louis głośno przełknął ślinę, bojąc się zapytać o co jej chodzi.

-Um, tak, jasne. –Powiedział, próbując brzmieć na niewzruszonego.

-Uśmiechnij się Louis. –Dźgnęła go łokciem w żebro, wychodząc z kuchni.

***

-Jak ci smakuje Harry? –Zapytała Jay, nakładając bliźniaczkom sałatki.

-Idealne. –Powiedział, unosząc kciuk w górę. Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem na to jak uroczo wyglądał. Złapał niezręczny kontakt wzrokowy ze swoją mamą, która cicho się z niego zaśmiała.

-Gdzie zostawiłeś Elliota?

-Oh, um Ellie  jest u naszej sąsiadki. Miła, starsza pani.

-Wiesz, że mogłeś wziąć go ze sobą? Zawsze mu się tu podoba, zachowuje się jakby znał ten dom od lat. –Uśmiechnęła się, a Harry’emu zrzedła mina.

-Jest bystry. –Powiedział, ciężko przełykając kawałek pieczeni.

Dziewczynki uciekły do swoich pokoi, zostawiając w kuchni tylko trójkę z nich. Dan nie dał rady wcześniej wyrwać się z pracy. Jay wypytywała Harry’ego o masę rzeczy, tak jak za każdym razem robiła to z chłopcami, których sprowadzała do domu Lottie. Louis obserwował ich dwoje, obgryzając paznokcie.

-Louis nie denerwuj się tak, nie mam zamiaru pokazywać mu twoich starych zdjęć. –Na te słowa Louis odkaszlnął niezręcznie, nie wiedząc do czego zmierza ta rozmowa. –Idę zebrać pranie, pozmywajcie naczynia, proszę. –Powiedziała, odchodząc od stołu.

Przez chwilę się nie odzywali. Louis zaczął wkładać naczynia do zlewu. Potem poczuł ręce Harry’ego na swoich biodrach.

-Nie denerwuj się tak Louis. –Szatyn powtórzył po jego mamie i zaczął się śmiać.

Wieczorem leżeli w pokoju Louisa. Płyta Fleetwood Mac grała w tle.   Harry opierał się o jego pierś, pozwalając czesać swoje loki. Po chwili namysłu oparł się na łokciu i spojrzał w oczy Louisa.

-Lou?

-Hmm?

-Czym my jesteśmy? –Spytał słabo.

-Och. Um, czym chciałbyś żebyśmy byli? –Louis nie wierzył, że to właśnie się dzieje, zaczynał wierzyć w to, że nie określą na głos swojego związku do końca życia.

-Twoja mama zdawała się wiedzieć-

-Harry zignoruj ją, nigdy nie rozmawiałem z nią na temat któregokolwiek z moich związków.

-Louis czy jesteś gejem?

-Um, ni-nie wiedziałem, że ci to przeszka-

-Nie przeszkadza, j-ja też. –Powiedział słabym głosem, spuszczając wzrok w dół. –Po prostu nikomu tego nie powiedziałem.

-Och, Harry. –Przytulił go mocniej do swojej klatki piersiowej. –Spokojnie, wiesz, um moja rodzina też nie wie, tylko kilkoro przyjaciół z Londynu.

-Więc?

-Więc?

-Czy my jesteśmy razem?

-A chcesz tego?

-W zasadzie to czuję jakbyśmy byli razem od dawna. –Przyznał, spoglądając na Louisa spod rzęs.

-Tak jak ja. –Pocałował Harry’ego w skroń. Czuł, że w chwili, w której to ustalili, pewien ciężar znikł z jego serca.

Zasnęli wtuleni w siebie, nie wyłączyli nawet muzyki.

W środku nocy Louis poczuł, że Harry wygrzebuje się spod jego uścisku i schodzi na dół. Starszy chłopak pomyślał, że to pewnie dlatego, że chce się napić. Zignorował dźwięk grzebania w szufladzie, podobnie jak dźwięk przerywanego sygnału radia i charakterystycznego pisku rozgrzewającego się telewizora. Kiedy Harry wrócił, przytulił go jeszcze mocniej.


	5. Sierpień 1977, obrzeża miasta Oregon, OR

_Sierpień 1977, obrzeża miasta Oregon, OR_

Jesienią Louis planował znaleźć pracę na własną rękę, jednak Dan go wyprzedził i zaproponował mu pracę w jego firmie. Louis nie mając lepszej propozycji, przyjął ją tego samego dnia. Co prawda nie miał zaczynać, aż do października, ale w sierpniu raz na jakiś czas jeździł z Danem do biura, by nabrać trochę swobody.

Odpowiadało mu to, bo nie był wymagający. Wiedział, że praca czy choćby staż w tak dużej firmie dobrze będzie wyglądać na jego przyszłym podaniu o lepszą posadę. W końcu planował zamieszkać we własnym mieszkaniu, kompletnie się usamodzielnić.

Nieśmiało wyobrażał sobie jak będzie wyglądać jego mieszkanie. Chciałby mieć tam duży salon, w którym będzie stał nowoczesny telewizor. Pewnego dnia jadąc samochodem, usłyszał w radiu wymysły o tym, że już za kilkanaście lat powstaną płaskie telewizory. Marzył też o ogromnej wannie. Nie wspominając już o ogrodzie. Wyobrażając sobie sypialnię, nie potrafił pozbyć się wizji Harry’ego, leżącego nago na ich wspólnym łóżku. Ganił się za tak śmiałe posunięcia, ale nie mógł wiele poradzić, na to, że naprawdę chciałby spędzić z tym chłopakiem całą wieczność.

***

-Dan? Nie widzę nigdzie tych dokumentów-

-Och, um Dan wyszedł. Powinien wrócić za kilka minut. –Powiedział nieznajomy chłopak, stojący przy biurku Dana. Louis miał znaleźć jakieś raporty, teraz nie wiedział co tu się dzieje.

-Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy się wcześniej poznali? –Szatyn uniósł brew i wyciągnął nieznajomemu dłoń.

-Mój błąd, nie przedstawiłem się. Bruce Colin. Ty musisz być Louis? –Zapytał blondyn.

-Louis Tomlinson.

-Jestem synem dobrego przyjaciela Dana, wpadłem mu coś przekazać. –Wyjaśnił.

Młody chłopak miał na sobie porządną koszulę i eleganckie spodnie. Wyglądał jak wyrwany prosto z Waszyngtońskiego baru koktajlowego. Uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, mrużąc niebieskie oczy. Był wysoki i szczupły, a jego skóra była opalona na złoto.

-To wszystko wyjaśnia. Wybacz, ale skąd jesteś? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Dan wspominał coś o znajomych w Ameryce.

-Och, nie, nie, jestem z Londynu. Kończę studia na Oxfordzie, jestem tu w ramach badań.

-No proszę, proszę… mamy tu młodego naukowca? –Louis wskazał ręką na mały stolik, na którym stała miska z owocami. Zajęli miejsca siadając na przeciwko siebie.

-Nie przesadzajmy, najpierw muszę odbyć staż. Wiesz Dan zawsze się tobą chwali, dużo o tobie słyszałem.

-Mam nadzieję, że same dobre rzeczy. –Louis oparł się o krzesło, przerzucając w dłoniach jabłko.

-Tylko i wyłącznie. –Blondyn uśmiechnął się, puszczając oczko. –Musi ci tu być jak w raju, huh? No wiesz… Ameryka, dobra praca. Zgaduję, że nie możesz odgonić się od pięknych kobiet.

-Och. –Louis odkaszlnął niezręcznie, luzując kołnierz koszuli. –Nie, w zasadzie to nie, nie narzekam na chmary kobiet. –Wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie ta drużyna, huh? –Poruszył sugestywnie brwią.

-Słucham? –Zapytał spanikowany Louis.

-Chłopak musi być szczęściarzem. –Odpowiedział bezwstydnie.

Zanim Louis zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, a najprawdopodobniej by zaprzeczył, Dan wszedł do biura.

-Och Louis, poznałeś już Bruce’a?

-W zasadzie to ja będę się już zbierać, kopertę położyłem na biurku. –Uśmiechnął się blondyn.

-Czekaj, przecież Louis też wraca. Mógłbyś zabrać się razem z nim, może odwieźć cię na dworzec.

-Byłbym bardziej niż zadowolony, o ile Louis nie ma nic przeciwko.

-Um, nie, nie. –Skłamał Louis. –Jest w porządku.

Takim właśnie sposobem Louis jechał na dworzec z Brucem. Który jak się okazało był strasznie nachalny.

-Wybacz nie powinienem był o niego pytać.

-O kogo?

-O twojego chłopaka.

-Bez urazy Bruce, ale nie będę teraz z tobą o tym rozmawiać. –Powiedział, zaciskając ręce na kierownicy.

Na tym skończyła się ich rozmowa. By zabić niezręczną ciszę, Louis włączył radio. Na muzycznej stacji, której zwykle słuchał leciały reklamy, więc przełączył na inną, trafił na wiadomości dnia.

_„Seria porwań nadal pozostaje nierozwiązana. Przez kilka minionych miesięcy oregońska policja zauważyła pewną zależność pomiędzy ostatnimi porwaniami. Młode kobiety z małych miasteczek na terenie całego stanu, giną przeważnie nad ranem. Przykładowo dwudziestodwuletnia Coby Ryan, wyszła do pracy, wcale tam nie docierając. Poszukiwania trwają, o szczegółach sprawy będziemy informować na bieżąco w ciągu całego dnia”_

Louis skrzywił twarz, na myśl o tym co dzieje się tak blisko niego. Zaczynał bać się o swoje siostry. Od kilku tygodni o sprawie licznych porwań było co raz głośniej. Louis starał się to ignorować, by nie przejmować się czymś co go nie dotyczy, jednak wiadomości podawane w radiu mroziły mu krew w żyłach.

Zanim zdążył się otrząsnąć, poczuł jak Bruce szturcha go w ramię.

-Halo, Louis, jesteśmy na miejscu.

Przez to, że musiał odwieźć Bruce’a, Louis był w domu, a raczej w domu Harry’ego, trochę później niż zwykle. Wchodząc do środka, nie słyszał nawet telewizora, który grał zawsze o tej porze.

Może Harry kładł Elliota spać, Louis zdjął kurtkę i usiadł przy stole w kuchni, nalewając sobie wody do szklanki, czekając, aż lokaty chłopak zejdzie na dół.

-Gdzie byłeś? –Zapytał nagle ostry głos, Louis o mało nie upuścił szklanki.

-Ciebie też miło widzieć… Byłem w firmie, mówiłem ci przecież.

-Miałeś być o szóstej, jest ósma. –Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć.

-Musiałem odwieźć na dworzec syna przyjaciela Dana. –Wyjaśnił.

-Nic mi o nim nie mówiłeś. –Harry stał w progu, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

-Harry daj spokój, sam go dzisiaj poznałem.

-Ile ma lat? –Wypytywał, wyraźnie poirytowany.

-Słucham? Harry o co ci chodzi, prawie go nie znam.

-Nie przedstawił ci się?

-Przyjechał przekazać coś Danowi, studiuje na Oxfordzie, rozmawialiśmy przez chwilę, zadowolony? –Louis nie poznawał zachowania swojego chłopaka.

-To jeden z tych bogatych dzieciaków?

-Harry-

-Podoba ci się? –Zapytał, widać było, że mięśnie jego rąk się napinają.

-Co?! Harry czy ty się słyszysz?!

-Zadałem ci pytanie. –Powiedział, zaciskając zęby.

-Nie rozumiem tego pytania.

-Pieprzyłeś go?

-Nie wierzę w to co słyszę. –Louis był gotowy rwać sobie włosy z głowy.

-Odpowiedz! –Krzyknął Harry. Louis nigdy nie widział go tak złego, bolało go to szczególnie dlatego, że naprawdę nie zrobił nic by naprawdę go zdenerwować.

-Nie! Harry do cholery! Co chcesz usłyszeć?! Nie spałem z żadnym nieznajomym, tylko ty mi się podobasz! Nie kocham nikogo innego! Nie wiem co w ciebie wstąpiło! –Wykrzyczał w odpowiedzi, za późno by cofnąć słowa.

-Nie co?

-Cholera-

-Kochasz mnie? –Zapytał słabym głosem, powoli się uspokajając.

-Tak, kocham cię, powiedziałem to, po sprawie, ale nienawidzę kiedy się tak zachowujesz.

-Przepraszam Louis, j-ja, nie jestem dobry w tych sprawach, przepraszam. –Harry zaczynał gubić się w słowach, mamrocząc pod nosem, przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

-Harry w porządku, rozumiem. Po prostu zrozum, że nikt inny dla mnie tyle nie znaczy, tak? Przeprowadzając się do Oregonu, nie myślałem, że cię poznam. Uspokój się, nie chcę cię takim widzieć. –Louis wstał od stołu, podszedł do skulonego w sobie chłopaka i objął go, przyciskając do swojej klatki piersiowej.

-J-ja ciebie też. –Wyszeptał tak cicho, że gdyby nie brak grającego telewizora, to Louis nic by nie usłyszał.

-Och i Harry?

-Tak?

-Co się stało z telewizorem? –Zapytał z czystej ciekawości, czując jak ciało Harry’ego znowu się napina.

-Zepsuł się. –Odpowiedział krótko, wygrzebując się z uścisku.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. Widocznie Harry nie był dziś w nastroju na rozmowę. Starszy chłopak zganił się w myślach za to, że po raz kolejny ignoruje jego dziwne zachowanie, usprawiedliwiając chłopaka złym dniem. Obiecał sobie, że następnym razem nie może odpuścić, usiądzie i spokojnie z nim porozmawia.

***

-Louis? Mógłbyś tu przyjść? –Zawołała pewnego dnia Jay.

-Co jest? –Zapytał, zapinając koszulę.

-Wiesz nie znam się na tych rzeczach, ale nie mogę włączyć radia.

-Może było za stare? Za długo stało w kurzu, nie możesz obejrzeć telewizji?

-W tym też jest problem, zasięg jest strasznie słaby, może coś przegryzło kable? Powinieneś zapytać twojego Harry’ego, on się na tym zna.

-To nie jest mój Harry. –Upierał się.

-Louis wiesz, że-

-Śpieszę się. –Przerwał jej, całując ją w policzek.

Jadąc do Harry’ego zastanawiał się co mogło stać się z radiem i telewizorem. Ani razu nie widział tu jeszcze myszy, która mogłaby przegryźć kable, a karaluchów nie było już od dawna.

Parkując na podjeździe zauważył Harry’ego, wychodzącego tylnymi drzwiami domu, targał za sobą butlę, którą kupił wtedy na stacji benzynowej od podejrzanego Latynosa.

-Harry! –Zawołał, machając z uśmiechem w jego stronę. Chłopak posłał mu niepewny uśmiech i wycierając dłonie o spodnie, podszedł bliżej.

-Jesteś wcześniej niż myślałem Lou.

-Myślałem, że zrobię ci niespodziankę. –Powiedział, złączając razem ich usta. Harry od razu oddał pocałunek.

Elliot cały dzień spędził u sąsiadki, której swoją drogą Louis nigdy nie poznał, więc mieli chwilę dla siebie. Harry zrobił obiad, jedli w ciszy, trzymając się za ręce na stole. Louis kochał takie momenty, były mu tak bliskie. Wyobrażał sobie wtedy jak robią to samo w ich wspólnym mieszkaniu.

-Och, byłbym zapomniał, mama skarżyła się na zepsute radio i telewizor. Wiem, że radio było stare, ale co do telewizora to podejrzewam, że coś przegryzło kable, nie chciałbyś się może tym zająć? –Zapytał, przegapiając nagłą zmianę nastroju chłopaka.

-Na razie nie mam kiedy, jutro wyjeżdżam. –Powiedział Harry, nie patrząc Louisowi w oczy.

-Teraz mi mówisz? –Odłożył widelec na bok talerza.

-Nie było okazji. –Wzruszył ramionami.

-Gdzie jedziesz?

-Caldwell, na granicy z Idaho. –Mówił, przeżuwając mięso.

-To kawałek drogi… -Zauważył starszy.

-Szybko obrobimy, Ben ma porządny samochód.

-Ben? Kim jest Ben?

-Mój, um, przyjaciel.

-Zawahałeś się? –Louis uniósł brew.

-Nie, po prostu mówię, że to mój przyjaciel.

-O nim też nigdy nie mówiłeś.

-Nie było okazji. –Znowu wzruszył ramionami.

-Powtarzasz się.

-Co ty mi chcesz udowodnić Louis? –Harry znowu się spiął, siadając wyżej na krześle. Mówił z pretensją w głosie.

-Harry znowu zaczynasz? Po prostu pytam, jestem ciekawy, nic więcej. Na ile się tam zatrzymujecie?

-Jedna noc.

-Och, w porządku.

-Za kogo ty mnie masz Louis, co?

-Harry nic nie powiedziałem, spokojnie.

-Jestem spokojny, to ty się denerwujesz. –Mówił podniesionym głosem. Louis znowu czuł, że chłopak traci nad sobą kontrolę. Serce w jego piersi zaczynało bić szybciej, w obawie o zachowanie Harry’ego.

-Skarbie uspokój się-

-Nie mów tak skoro tak nie uważasz, próbujesz mi coś wmówić? –Harry zaczynał bredzić jak pijany.

-Nie mam siły Harry, zachowujesz się jak nie ty. –Louis schował twarz w dłoniach. Na ten widok coś w Harrym kliknęło i od razu całe powietrze uszło.

-Louis, j-ja, nie chciałem, przepraszam-

-To nie jest pierwszy raz Harry. –Spojrzał na chłopaka, szklistymi oczami.

-Nie Louis, ostatni raz, przysięgam nie chciałem. –Chłopak wstał od stołu i podszedł do Louisa, obejmując go. Zaczął maniakalnie całować jego głowę.

-Harry stop, daj mi chwilę.

-Tak, tak, jasne, w porządku, j-ja, pozmywam. Louis przepraszam.

-Spokojnie Harry.

Tej nocy Harry usnął wtulony w Louisa, tylko dlatego, że starszy zbyt bał się rozmowy jaką powinien przeprowadzić kilka miesięcy temu.

***

-Do zobaczenia skarbie. –Ucałował Harry’ego w policzek, zanim ten wsiadł do swojej żółtej ciężarówki.

-Kocham cię Louis. –Powiedział słabo. Widać było, że nadal wstydził się wczorajszego dnia.

Na czas jego wyjazdu Elliot został u sąsiadki, jak zwykle z resztą.

Louis wrócił do domu by zobaczyć Jay krzątającą się po kuchni przy nowym radiu.

-Dzień dobry Louis. –Przywitała go.

-Hej mamo.

-Nie uwierzysz co się dzisiaj stało, zabawna historia. Spotkałam dzisiaj listonosza, nawet nie wiedziałam, że jest tu ktoś taki. –Opowiadała. –Zapytał czy nie biorę gazety, zapytałam o jaką gazetę chodzi, potem sprawdził swój notatki, nie byliśmy wpisani na listę subskrybentów. Ostatni właściciel zrezygnował z gazety zaraz przed sprzedaniem nam tego domu. Leży przy radiu, Dan przyniósł nowe z pracy

Louis usiadł przy stole, słuchając mamy. Chłopak chwycił gazetę, jego spojrzenie przykuł nagłówek.

„ _PORYWACZ Z OREGONU ZOSTAWIŁ PO SOBIE ŚLAD”_

Louis odnalazł stronę tytułową w środku gazety i na widok przedrukowanego zdjęcia zaniemówił. Czuł, że jego serce zaraz wyskoczy z piersi. Jego spojrzenie było zamglone, czuł, że przez brak tlenu zaraz zemdleje. Nagle przez myśl przeszło mu milion scenariuszy, nie mógł nic poradzić na to jakie przypuszczenia zaczęły przewijać się przez jego głowę.

-Lou? Louis skarbie nie strasz mnie tak, stało się coś? –Zapytała spanikowana Jay.

-W porządku, z-zakręciło mi się w głowie. –Powiedział cicho i wstał od stołu, zabierając ze sobą gazetę.

Nie spał całą noc, czuł, że jeśli tylko się ruszy to zwymiotuje. Z każdą minutą popadał w obłęd. Próbował się uspokoić, tłumacząc sobie, że różni ludzie trzymają w domach różne rzeczy, a Harry nie ma nic wspólnego z jego podejrzeniami.

***

Louisowi udało się zasnąć jedynie na dwie godziny, pomijając fakt, że przez ten krótki czas i tak budził się co piętnaście minut. Rano wszedł do łazienki i przemył twarz wodą. Postanowił zachować zimną krew, a kiedy Harry wróci z Caldwell.

Zszedł na dół, do kuchni, starając się nie wyglądać na kogoś kto od kilku godzin odchodzi od zmysłów.

-Mamo? –Zapytał głosem słabszym, niż się spodziewał.

-Tak?

-Od kogo kupiliśmy ten dom? –Zapytał, wcale nie chcąc znać odpowiedzi.

-Szczerze mówiąc nie wie, czemu pytasz?

-Nic ważnego. –Zbył ją. Tak naprawdę chciał skontaktować się z tą osobą, przeczuwał, że ten ktoś może wiedzieć więcej niż potrzebne.

-Dokumenty są w biurze Dana, jeśli ma ci to jakoś pomóc.

-Dziękuję.

-Nie zjesz śniadania? –Zdziwiła się, przegryzając własnego tosta.

-Nie czuję się za dobrze, może potem.

Nie wiedząc na co się pisze, Louis wsiadł do samochodu i pojechał do biura. Nie interesowało go nawet to, że ma na sobie piżamę. Tak naprawdę to nic go nie interesowało. Nie wiedział co robi, po co i dlaczego.

-Louis? Coś się stało? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha. –Zaśmiał się Dan, witając go zza biurka.

-Źle się czuję. Widzisz Dan, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko to chciałbym sprawdzić dokumenty kupna naszego domu.

-Są ci potrzebne? –Zdziwił się.

-Jeśli to nie problem. –Wzruszył słabo ramionami.

-Jasne, um, powinny być w tej szafce za tobą, niebieska teczka o ile się nie mylę.

Louis nie sprawdzał nawet jej zawartości, po prostu wziął ją ze sobą. Pożegnał Dana i wsiadł do swojego samochodu. Wahał się przed wyjęciem papierów, jego ręce drżały tak bardzo, że aż bolały.

Po około dziesięciu minutach, Louis w końcu otworzył teczkę.

Właściciel/-ka posiadłości; lata 1967-1976 Gemma Styles

Właściciel/-ka posiadłości; lata 1976-1977 Edward Cox

Właściciel/-ka posiadłości; lata 1977-? Dan Deakin

W tamtym momencie Louis pożałował tego, że otworzył teczkę.

***

Siedział na werandzie przed domem Harry’ego, czekając na jego powrót. Czuł, że to będą najgorsze godziny jego życia. Chłodny wiatr owiał jego ciało, powodując gęsią skórkę na jego rękach. Czuł, że zaraz zwymiotuje lub zemdleje. Prawdopodobnie nie czuł się tak źle w całym swoim życiu.

Kiedy ciężarówka Harry’ego zaparkowała na podjeździe, Louis wcale nie poczuł się lepiej. Chłopak wyszedł z samochodu od razu zbliżając się do Louisa z szerokim uśmiechem. Starszy chłopak chciał chociaż zachować pozory spokojnego, więc pozwolił mu się pocałować i wprowadzić do domu za rękę.

-Nie wiedziałem, że palisz. –Powiedział cicho, wyczuwając wyraźny odór papierosów od Harry’ego.

-Zdarza mi się. –Wzruszył ramionami. –Chcesz? –Zapytał wyciągając paczkę zza kurtki.

-Nigdy nie będę truł się tym świństwem. –Powiedział szorstko Louis. –Usiądź Harry. –Powiedział, czując, że jeśli zaraz sam nie usiądzie to upadnie na ziemię.

-Coś się stało? –Zapytał Harry.

-Nie wiem Harry, ty mi powiedz. –Mówił bardzo cicho, czuł gulę rosnącą w jego gardle.

-Lou?

-Znałeś poprzednich właścicieli domu, w którym mieszkam?

-Można tak powiedzieć. –Widać było, że Harry też zaczynał się denerwować.

-Czyli znasz kogoś takiego jak Edward Cox? –Zapytał, powoli łamiącym się głosem. Harry jedynie skinął głową. –W porządku, a Gemma?

-Gemma?

-Nie udawaj głupiego Harry, Gemma Styles.

-Louis nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać-

-Nalegam. –Powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-M-moja siostra. –Widać było jak dłonie Harry’ego czerwienieją i zaczynają drżeć.

-Nigdy o niej nie mówiłeś. –Przyznał, patrząc na swoje dłonie.

-Louis-

-Co stało się z Gemmą? Odpowiedz mi Harry. –Błagał, w tamtej chwili nie potrafił powstrzymać łez.

-O-ona-

-Nie kłam Harry… Przestań mnie kurwa okłamywać! Gdzie jest mama Elliota Harry! –Krzyczał, cały się trząsł. Harry mrużył oczy na jego krzyki.

-Louis, ona nie potrafiła się nim zająć! Elliot nie mógł mieć takiej matki! Nie możesz mnie teraz zostawić! –Krzyczał przez łzy. Louis nigdy nie był na kogoś tak wściekły, ale z drugiej strony nie mógł patrzeć na Harry’ego w takim stanie.

-Jeszcze nic nie zrobiłem Harry. –Louis, sięgnął za siebie drżącymi dłońmi i wyjął z tylnej kieszeni gazetę, którą znalazł wtedy w kuchni. –Zgaduję, że nie słyszałeś z wiadomości nic o kimś kto porywa młode dziewczyny. –Jąkał się, nie potrafiąc zachować spokoju.

-Louis, nie rób tego-

-Tak śmiesznie się składa. –Zaśmiał się gorzko. –Że ten ktoś zostawił po sobie ślad, zabawne, bo masz takie same ostrza po dziadku, tak? Mówiłeś o dziadku myśliwym. –Mówił, patrząc załzawionymi oczami prosto w oczy wystraszonego Harry’ego.

-Louis-

-Harry nawet nie wiesz ile kosztuje mnie siedzenie teraz z tobą w jednym pomieszczeniu, nie chcę nawet wiedzieć co jest za tymi pieprzonymi drzwiami, których tak kurwa pilnujesz –Łzy co raz szybciej spływały po jego rozgrzanych policzkach. –Jak mogłem być tak głupi… -Złapał się za włosy. –Za każdym razem cię usprawiedliwiałem, mówiłem sobie, że może masz zły dzień, że powiesz mi jak będziesz gotowy, Harry ja naprawdę cię kochałem… kocham nadal, ale-

-Nie możesz mnie teraz zostawić Louis! Nie jak wszyscy! –Harry zdzierał sobie gardło, jego usta błyszczały od łez, które po nich spłynęły.

-Teraz stąd wyjdę Harry, nie waż się mnie zatrzymywać, ani odbierać Elliota od pani McEllen. –Powiedział tak spokojnie jak tylko potrafił. Powoli podnosił się z miejsca. Jego mięśnie cały czas były tak napięte, że wstawanie nie było łatwe przez ból jaki mu towarzyszył.

-Louis przecież wiesz, że ja, Elliot, nie, ja, nie, nic, nie zrobiłbym mu krzywdy, Louis. –Szlochał, wstając za Louisem, wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę.

-Zostaw mnie! –Louis krzyknął z całych sił, mrużąc oczy. Bał się dotyku Harry’ego, bał się Harry’ego…

-Louis-

-Zostań tu gdzie stoisz. –Mówił, idąc tyłem, szukając na ślepo klamki drzwi. Harry szedł w jego stronę, za każdym jego krokiem w tył, Harry robił jeden krok w przód. W momencie kiedy dotknął w końcu klamki, serce podeszło Louisowi do gardła. Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi, potem odwrócił się i zaczął biec tak szybko jak tylko potrafił. Nagły zastrzyk adrenaliny pozwolił mu zwiększyć wydajność, nie przejmując się płucami. Starał się ignorować krzyki za sobą. Niezdarnie otworzył drzwi Chevroleta, nawet ich nie zamknął i nacisnął pedał gazu. Modlił się by Harry nie odpalił ciężarówki i nie pojechał za nim.

Jechał tak szybko, że o mało nie przejechał sarny, która przechodziła przez drogę. Gwałtownie zahamował, sprawdzając w  lusterku czy nikt za nim nie jedzie. Oparł czoło o kierownicę i wybuchł histerycznym płaczem. Jego ciało drżało jak nigdy, czuł, że zaraz zacznie się hiper wentylować. Nie wie po jakim czasie, zdołał choć trochę się uspokoić i wrócić do domu.

Ignorując przerażone miny całej rodziny, stanął w korytarzu i chwycił za telefon, wykręcając numer oregońskiego komisariatu policji.

*******

_Dnia 28. lipca 1977, Harry Edward Styles skazany został na 25 lat pozbawienia wolności. Skazany za morderstwa na terenie stanu Oregon oraz za sfałszowanie danych osobistych. Winny uznany został za niepoczytalnego, zdiagnozowany licznymi zaburzeniami psychicznymi, co łagodzi wyrok._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mam pojęcia jak powinien wyglądać porządny wyrok sądowy, więc musicie mi to wybaczyć.  
> Dajcie znać jeśli chcielibyście coś typu wyjaśnienia poszczególnych elementów, jakiś takich szczegółów, które miały wpływ na to co robił Harry i jak Louis się wszystkiego dowiedział. To znaczy nie jest to jakieś skomplikowane ff, ale jeśli ktoś chciałby takiej interpretacji to mogę dodać XDD
> 
> Bardzo proszę o komentarze, bo zostawiacie te KUDOS, ale nigdy nie piszecie co myślicie XD


	6. Drogi Harry, Twój Louis.

_Drogi Harry,_

_Mam nadzieję, że wiesz dlaczego to zrobiłem. Zrobiłem to dla dobra Elliota, twojego i wszystkich innych ludzi._

_Nigdy nie chciałem żebyś cierpiał Harry, proszę nie myśl tak o mnie. Wiem, że pewnie ciężko ci to zrozumieć, ale musisz postawić się na moim miejscu._

_Zabieram się do napisania tego listu już od kilku miesięcy, ale po prostu nie potrafię. Z dnia na dzień straciłem wszystko co miałem, mam nadzieję, że wiesz jakie to uczucie._

_Nie czuję się dobrze, pisanie tego listu miało mi pomóc, ale to chyba nie ma sensu, bo już nic nie będzie takie samo._

_Jest mi przykro z powodu twojej choroby. Gdybym tylko pojawił się wcześniej, a ty chciałbyś ze mną o tym rozmawiać, to może byłbym w stanie ci pomóc. Nie musielibyśmy przechodzić przez to wszystko._

_Chcę żebyś wiedział, że nie jestem na ciebie zły, jestem zawiedziony. Czuję, że gdybym pojawił się przy tobie choćby rok wcześniej, to wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej._

_Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć w to jak ktoś tak delikatny jak ty, mógł chować przede mną takie sekrety, winię siebie za to, że nie zauważyłem wcześniej._

_Jestem w trakcie procesów sądowych, chcę zaadoptować Elliota. Rozumiem jeśli ci się to nie podoba, ale nie mógłbym patrzeć jak dorasta wśród obcych ludzi. Często o ciebie pyta, staram się wytłumaczyć mu wszystko na tyle ile potrafię. Tęskni za papą._

_Wiedz, że dobrze się nim zaopiekuję._

_Chciałem ci też przekazać, że nadal cię kocham Harry. Takiego uczucia nie traci się w przeciągu chwili. Czasami nadal śnię o tym jak oprowadzam cię po Londynie._

_Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiesz to co działo się w twojej głowie i twoim życiu przez ostatni rok._

_Twój Louis._

Louis nie potrafił wymazać sprzed oczu Harry’ego, który wpychany był do radiowozu ze łzami w oczach. Kiedy dowiedział się o wszystkich wykroczeniach Harry’ego, nie mógł spać po nocach, nie wierząc, że dzielił łóżko z osobą, która robi takie rzeczy. Bał się spojrzeć w lustro. Wcale nie było mu łatwo.

Wiedział, że to co Harry robił z tymi młodymi, niewinnymi dziewczynami, było złe. Wszystkie elementy układanki nagle zaczęły pasować do siebie coraz bardziej. Niektóre z nich były tak nieistotne, że jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu wydawały mu się być czymś nie wzbudzającym podejrzeń.

Zszokował go fakt, że to jego Harry wybrał na osobę, która może składać mu wizyty, nigdy jednak nie skorzystał. Po kilku miesiącach zdecydował się napisać list, uprzednio prosząc władze, by Harry nie miał możliwości mu odpisać.

Codziennie usypiał z nadzieją, że to wszystko jakiś nieśmieszny sen, a jutro pojedzie na stację paliw po środek na karaluchy.


	7. Październik 1997, Filadelfia, PA

_Październik 1997, Filadelfia, PA_

-Ubieraj się, zaraz mam spotkanie. –Powiedział Louis, gasząc papierosa w popielniczce przy łóżku.

-Pieniądze. –Przypomniał chłopak, zakładając na siebie bokserki i spodnie.

-Podaj mi moją kurtkę. –Poprosił Louis, siadając na łóżku, zakrywał goliznę pościelą. –Ile? –Zapytał, wyciągając portfel z kieszeni.

-Pięćset. –Odpowiedział, Louis podał mu siedemset dolarów w gotówce i skinął głową w kierunku drzwi.

Szczupły brunet wyszedł z hotelowego pokoju, cicho zamykając drzwi. Louis westchnął, ciężko opadając na łózko. Z paczki wyciągnął kolejnego papierosa, włączył radio, które stało obok.

„Po dwudziestu latach w więzieniu o zaostrzonym rygorze w Idaho, niestabilny umysłowo, oregoński porywacz i morderca wychodzi na wolność, zwolniony za dobre sprawowanie”

Louis przełknął głośno ślinę i momentalnie wyłączył radio, robiąc to tak szybko jakby poparzył go ogień. Wstał z łóżka, skrzywił się kiedy nadepnął na zużytą prezerwatywę. W łazience przemył twarz zimną wodą by ochłonąć.

***

-Konferencja się przedłużyła? –Zapytała kobieta, kładąc przed Louisem talerz z obiadem.

-Tak wyszło, musiałem przespać się w hotelu, wybacz skarbie. –Skłamał i uśmiechnął się do niej słabo, zabierając się za jedzenie, na które wcale nie miał ochoty.

-Słuchałeś dzisiaj wiadomości? –Zapytała, opierając się o kuchenny blat.

-Nie.

-Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, wtedy jeszcze się nie znaliśmy. –Zaśmiała się. –Jakoś pod koniec lat siedemdziesiątych, była głośna sprawa z tym mordercom z Oregonu, kojarzysz?

-Nie. –Powiedział oschle, nie chcąc kontynuować tematu.

-Wypuścili go za dobre sprawowanie, nonsens, wmówili mu chorobę psychiczną tylko po ty by nie zajmował miejsca w więzieniu… żałosne. –Prychnęła.

-Nic nie wiesz Beth, nie znasz tego człowieka.

-Ty tym bardziej Louis, wiesz co trzymał w swoim domu?

-Nie i nie chcę wiedzieć. –Warknął. –Gdzie są dziewczynki? –Zapytał zmieniając temat.

-Elliot mówił, że odbierze je po pracy, przyjedzie do nas na kolację, dziewczynki są u jakiś znajomych.

-Chciałem się z nimi zobaczyć. Muszę, um, muszę dzisiaj jechać.

-Znowu? –Bethany uniosła brew.

-Nic na to nie poradzę, taka praca.

-Louis, prawie w ogóle nie ma cię w domu. –Przyznała smutnym głosem.

-Beth ktoś musi nas utrzymać. Elliot wszystkim się zajmie, nie będzie mnie tylko dwa dni.

***

Od dwudziestu lat Oregon bardzo się zmienił, jednak jego obrzeża pozostały takie same. Te same zboża zasiane na obszernych polach. Te same ptaki siedzące na płotach. W końcu ta sama, opuszczona teraz stacja paliw i sklep. Ten sam mały dom i żółta ciężarówka. Wszystko rdzewiało, ze ścian odpadała farba.

Louis siedział w swoim Audi, nie mając odwagi wyjść na zewnątrz. Westchnął głęboko, kładąc ręce na kierownicy. Nadal tęsknił, nadal nie potrafił pogodzić się z pewnymi rzeczami, nadal go kochał.

Wspomnienia wyświetlane w jego głowie jak pokaz slajdów. Dwadzieścia lat temu obiecał sobie więcej nie płakać. Objął się ciasno własnymi rękoma, tak jak robił to kiedyś Harry. Gdy naprawdę się skupił, potrafił przypomnieć sobie dotyk jego loków na swoim policzku.

Nie wie ile czasu spędził siedząc w samochodzie, obserwując starą posiadłość Harry’ego. Zgadywał, że w środku nic nie było, policja prawdopodobnie zabezpieczyła wszystko jako dowody zbrodni.

Louis usłyszał trzask drzwi i podskoczył na swoim siedzeniu. Tylnymi drzwiami wyszedł mężczyzna, tak dobrze mu znany. Był chorobliwie chudy, widać to było nawet z tej pozycji. Widząc go Louis nie potrafił powstrzymać łez spływających w dół jego policzków.

Odpalił samochód, co przykuło uwagę Harry’ego stojącego za domem. Louis tego nie widział, odjeżdżając z powrotem do Pensylwanii. Harry rozpoznał go i uśmiechnął się, obserwując jak Louis znika za oregońskimi polami. Chwilę potem wybuchł maniakalnym śmiechem, chwycił kamyk leżący u jego nóg i rzucił nim w okno, rozbijając szybę.

-Miałeś mnie nie zostawiać! -Krzyknął tak głośno, że zabolało go gardło.

Louisowi wydawało się, że za sobą słyszy krzyki, jednak zignorował je i skupił się na drodze. Słońce zachodziło, zostawiając za sobą różowe niebo. Wysokie trawy uginały się lekko od letniego wiatru. Westchnął ciężko, obserwując kiedyś tak bliskie mu krajobrazy.

KONIEC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeżeli przeczytałeś to ff, to proszę zostaw KUDOS i komentarz, to wiele dla mnie znaczy. Chcę znać waszą opinię, bo to pierwsze moje opowiadanie tego typu!

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli już tu jesteś to proszę zostaw KUDOS i komentarz, zajmie ci to tylko chwile, a dla mnie naprawdę dużo znaczy wasza opinia!


End file.
